Never Let Go
by Esmefan1
Summary: 1oo year's after BD. Taylor is new to the Cullen family.They move back to Forks and meet new ppl,old friends,and love.Can Taylor learn that there are monsters worse than himself? Does he really want to be alone forever? COMPLETE! RxR
1. Chapter 1 New places and New faces

**Summery: Taylor Messer is alone. That's the way he wants it to be. Elaina White is alone. She would give anything to change that. Can two very different people be together? Can they learn to never let go of the past but learn to look to the future? Even if the future is coming to an end? They may be different but the are also the same, both live in the same world of mystical creatures, heart ache, pain and love. In their journey they will learn one thing; Life is short. Wether you immortal or not. So live it.**

**A/N: Hey!! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. Here is the first chapter(Sorry it's short. I'll be longer next chapter. Promise!)** **to Never Let Go.**

** Chapter 1. New places and New faces.**

The snow fell slowly in Juneau, Alaska as the Cullen family packed their things. "I can't believe we are going back. What will it be like?" "Just as before Bella. Just new people." Edward said while stroking her arm. "Yeah. New people." Nessie said comforting her mother. "I can't wait! I'll be able to see the pack again!" Jacob rejoiced. It seemed all were happy to be going back to Forks, Washington. All except for me. For I've never been, and I know I do not belong there. I've been with Cullens for 40 years and I feel as though I was there when it all happened. But do I truly belong there? Do I belong with this family? In their home? "Taylor, It's going to be fine. You are going to love it there. Forks is _our_ home." Edward said while putting the last of the stuff in the car. We were ready. All of us. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie went in Edwards Volvo. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice took Emmett's Jeep. Carlisle and Esme had gone ahead two weeks before to settle in and renew the place as Esme put it. I, on the other hand, decided to run to the airport. I love being by myself. It gives me time to think alone.

When we arrived in Forks everyone all but screamed with excitement. We were able to move back in the old house. It looked just as I had seen. Which puzzled me. I didn't know their memories would be so accurate. See, I can read peoples minds, like Edward. But like Renesmee I can put thoughts in their heads but without touching them. It's like they can read my mind if I want them to. So I had seen the small town of Forks, seen what it was like for Edward when he met Bella and everything they went through.

But I didn't know it would feel quite like this. Like I was here when it all happened. "Strange isn't it?" Alice was leaning up against the wall in the front room. "Yes. I feel like I've been here before. I could close my eyes and know exactly where I'm going." "I know how you feel. And not just because I've been here before." Alice chuckled. "When I first saw Jazz it felt like I knew him my whole life." " I didn't have any visions and it felt just the same to me." Jasper said while putting his arms around his wife's waist. Alice laughed as they walked up the stairs hand in hand. I envied every ones relationships. In all my 50 years of immortality I have not found love. My other half. My soul mate. It just wasn't out there for me. I would be the loner. And I was fine with that. I loved to be alone. "So school starts tomorrow! How excited are you guys?" Esme asked excitedly. "Oh fun…. more school." Rosalie moaned.

It was nearly time to go to school. I took one last look in the mirror. I was average height, about 6 feet. My dark blond hair was in a tangle of a mess on my head. I tried combing it out a little. My round face and golden eyes were perfect like always. I was going to ride with the guys in Edward's car while the girls went in Rosalie's car. Nessie was going to school on the reservation with Jacob. Something seemed off about Alice this morning though. _No, no, no! Why can't I see! Ugh, Jacob! Why must he live here! _Alice paced back and forth in human speed. "What's with Alice?" Jacob asked as he walked through the front door and entered the living room. "Jacob could you please stay at Sam's house tonight. Please?" "Okay okay! What's this about?" Jacob asked confused. "Nothing."

_What is she doing? What does she want?_

_Alice, what is it? _I thought to her.

_Oh nothing_. _When in the Course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and,_

Great. Alice was quoting The Declaration of Independence. What was she blocking out? Alice ran up stairs and into her room. "Okay then…Hey Nes! You wanna go out for lunch?" Jacob asked "Sure thing! Where to?" "Well, I was thinking…" I slowly drifted out, trying to read Alice's mind to see what I missed. Oh there was something. She had a vision. Of what though? "Okay lets go! Every one in the car I'm leaving now." Alice quickly said while walking to the car clearly trying to block me out. "Its my car." Rose said. "Whatever, get in." Everyone stared at each other for a second then we all piled in the cars and went off to school.

* * *

Lunch. Nothing like having to sit in a room full of blood with nothing to do.

_Taylor._ Oh yeah Edward.

_Sorry. I know keep focused they are people with lives and families._

_Yes, exactly._

_What was with Alice this morning? She had a vision but what about? What's going to happen?_

_She is keeping it even from me Taylor. We will just have to wait and see._

_Right._

Edward shifted from his seat as Bella came to sit beside him. "What are you two thinking about? You know it's not fair to keep things secret." "Yes, dear. It was nothing." "Sure, sure." We were all sitting at one table except for Alice. She said she was going out to think at lunch. What was bothering her so much? I looked up then and that is when it happened. I saw this girl. Staring at me. Who was she? What did she want? She didn't look away. She just stared at me. _Oh, are they new here? Hmm. _The human girl thought. "Taylor what is it?" Bella asked when she saw my puzzled expression, but I couldn't answer. It was like I was locked in. _Taylor she wants to talk to you. Listen. _I heard Alice think to me. I turned my head to Edward. "Did you hear Alice?" "Yes, I did." "_You should listen to the girl." _ Edward thought.

I looked back over to where the girl was only to see she wasn't there. I search the room to only find her walking toward my table. Walking toward me. She was smiling brightly as she walked. _It's alright. _Alice thought,_ I've already seen it. This should be very interesting._ Alice giggled in her head. The human girl then stood not five feet away from me. "Hello, My name is Elaina White. You can call me Elle or Ellie or whatever you want. Are you guys new here?" "Yes, we are. Our father Carlisle just got a job here as a doctor. I'm Taylor Cullen this is Edward, Bella, Jasper Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice just left" I said while motioning to my brothers and sisters. _Dr. Carlisle? No way these are his kids._ The girl, Elaina thought."Really? ? He looks far too young to have teen age children." "Yes well we are all adopted." "Really? I'm in foster care right now. It's pretty hard." She admitted. "Yes well we know what you are going through. Have you met Carlisle?" "Oh, uh," _oh no. What am I supposed to say? I didn't think I'd run into the doc's kids. _"Yes, um, I went and volunteered at the hospital yesterday afternoon." "Oh, that's nice." Why was she lying? What did she have to hide? Just then the bell rang loud and clear. "Oh well I guess I'll see you around! Bye Taylor." She said quickly walking away.

"What was that?" Emmett asked as we all rose and threw away our food, which we hadn't even touched, of course. "I don't know. Her mind was…strange." I said while watching her walk away. Her mind was very different than any other human mind I'd heard. "We need to find Alice. She will know what that was about." _What if she knows something about us?_ Rose thought. "No, that can wait. Let's finish school." Edward said and then he strode to his next class and the rest of us followed his lead.

* * *

I didn't see Elaina after that. And as school ended and it was time to go home I thought of the questions I was going to ask Alice. What had Alice seen this morning? Was it this girl? Who was this girl? This Elaina White? And what was she hiding? When we got home we all met in the front room. Esme, Carlisle and Alice sat on the couch. Rosalie went to where Emmett was on the recliner and sat on his lap. Bella and Edward sat on the other couch across from Carlisle. Jasper went to sit next to Alice. Renesmee and Jacob were not home yet. I stood leaning against the wall. "Alice please explain to the rest of the family what you told to me." Carlisle told Alice. "I had a vision of Jane. She was coming here but the Volturi didn't send her. She came on her own. She came for Taylor." "Then I will leave. I will go far from here and hide." I said quickly. I was not going to put this family in harms way. "No Taylor. You are apart of this family. We stand together. We will fight together." Carlisle said. "She does not want to fight. She wants to talk to you, Taylor. Just talk. But it would help if Bella protected us with her shield. She holds grudges." "Okay, well when is she coming?" Bella asked. "In two minutes." What? "Why didn't you tell us sooner Alice?" Edward demanded. "I'm sorry, I didn't not know when she would be here till two minutes." "That doesn't matter. What does she want to talk about?" I asked. "That I don't know. She hasn't decided, or she is just trying to block me." "What does she want with me? I've never met her!" "Your about to find out. Here she comes." Alice said not two seconds before there was knock at the door.

I stood there for a second before walking to the door and opening it. "Hello?" I asked when the door was open. "Taylor? You look so different." "Please Jane come in." Edward said as he came up behind me. We went in to the front room and sat down. "Jane Why are you here? And how do you know Taylor? Edward asked her. "Well, it's a very long story. And I would rather talk to Taylor alone." "I don't think that would be such a good idea-" "No it's okay Edward. Jane follow me." I said a I stood up and walked out side the house. She rose too and followed my lead and we ran deep into the woods but just enough for Edward to still hear us. "_Edward please tell the family everything that you hear." "Okay." _"Jane. What do you want with me? How do you know me?" "Its very strange. And you have to be open-minded. I know you and your coven don't like me. But surely you must remember me a little bit. And you would not hate me if you remembered what I did. How I saved you." "Saved me?"  
" Yes. Taylor. I found you. I turned you into a vampire."

**So if you like it or hate it please review. Please please please review!!!! Thanks to everyone for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa**


	2. Chapter 2 Who? Why? How?

**A/N Hey!! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Here things pick up and you learn more about Taylor and Elaina**. **So read read read!!**

**Chapter 2. Who? Why? How?**

"What?"

_Oh dear he doesn't remember._

"No I don't, now please tell me. Everything." I was too curious.

"You can read minds?" She asked amazed

_Oh I new he was special!_

_Yes I can now please tell me._

_Oh dear what was that? Was that you? Amazing! Aro will love to hear about this._

She started walking around in circles debating on what to say. After a few minutes she sat down on a large bolder and started to speak slowly.

"Well dear, it's a long story. It was 5o years ago. I was in Madison, Wisconsin and after I took care of something for Aro I was thirsty so I went hunting. I was running through the woods by a trail hoping to see some game when I saw you and the man who called him self your _father_. You were lying on the floor begging for your life as he hit you again." She said with an angry, but sad look on her face.

"He was yelling at you. He was saying that you should have more respect for your father. He called you many names. He picking up a large stick, or small log, and was planning on hitting you with it. But I couldn't take it. I ran to where you were. The man looked at me puzzled. He was scared to death!" She said with a satisfying look on her face, laughing lightly to herself. "That's when I used my gift on him. I then drank his blood and of course he was dead. But when I turned to you, you were not afraid of me. You looked more…thankful. I new Aro would be mad if I just left you there alive so, I turned you. And carried you deep into the woods. I new I could not stay with you for long but you needed to know the rules."

"So you wrote them on a large tree." I finished for her, remembering the day I awoke.

"Yes. I explained what you were. I wrote the rules and, at the time I did not know, so I named you." She said smiling.

"Jane, why would you even bother?" I asked surprised she would even think of not killing me.

"Because I too, was abused in my human life by my father, and I could not take it. I _had_ to save you." She said looking down. That only brought on a whole new round of questions. So I started with the ones I wanted to know the most.

"Do you know who I was? My real name?"

"Yes, I later found out. You are Reilly Scott. You were 20 when I changed you. You lived in Madison, Wisconsin. Your mother died giving birth to you. Your father was a cruel man. You had no siblings.

It was a lot to take in. My head was spinning.

_Taylor dear, I came back because I need your help. I need you to watch over someone for me, a human girl._

"Who? Why? How?"

She looked at me for a minute before continuing.

"Well Aro would like you to watch over her. Her name is Elaina White. She goes to your school. She is very important to the Volturi."

"I met her today. What does the Volturi want with her?" I asked curiously.

"Well, she knows of our kind. We made a deal with her. And Aro wants to make sure she does not break it. He wanted me to ask Edward but when I found out you were with them I...I was just so happy I was going to see you again. And I knew you should be the one."

My emotions were haywire. I was confused, worried, scared, and excited. But I mostly felt--though I don't know why--alone. More alone then I have ever felt. Taylor do you think you could do that for me? Watch this girl and just make sure she does not tell our secret. "Jane how does she know? And why is she still alive? If what happened with Bella..." "Yes, I know it is confusing but Taylor I do have to go." She said standing up from the bolder she was sitting on. "Now? But I," "I am sorry.' She said interrupting me. "It was so very good to see you Taylor! I will see you again." She said hugging me. She then pulled away and smiled before running off. I stood there for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go home and face all the questions the Cullen's would have.

So I decided to go see her. Elaina White. Why not? I could get all the information I need from her.

_Elaina's POV_

I was tired. I fell on my bed as soon is I entered my room. I tried to take a nap but I could not sleep. I kept thinking of the Cullen's. They looked like that type. But their eyes were so different. And heck they go to school! Vampires do not go to school. Too much temptation. But they were all very beautiful. They had that pale skin too. And when I had contact with him, he had very cold skin like vampires. I just didn't know. I kept thinking of Taylor. I saw his face as soon as I closed my eyes. And then as I slipped in to unconsciousness he was there in my dreams. But so were they.

I awoke screaming as I always did. Jenny opened the door and asked if I was okay. Bless her heart. The single woman had taken me in after my parents "Died". After trying to get myself under control I anwsered her. "I'm fine. Just another nightmare." "Okay then. Please dear try and get some sleep." I nodded and she left. I could not go back to sleep. I just laid in bed seeing Taylor's face. Why was it that this guy,this family had gotten me all worked up? Why could I not stop thinking of him? It was about six o'clock so I decided to take a shower. The hot water ran down my back and eased my muscles. When I was done taking my shower and I was dressed, I went down the hall to the kitchen where Jenny was making pancakes. "Oh hello dear. I made some pancakes. Would you like some?" Jenny was always so nice, but it only made me miss me mother all the more. "Um yes plaese." After I ate I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Elaina I have to go to work, but I'll be back by dinner." Jenny called over to me. "Okay, bye!" I yelled back. I went to the living room and turned on the T.V.. I had about 20 more minutes before I had to leave for school. _Knock Knock!!_ Some was knocking at the door? I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Oh. My. Gosh. It was Taylor. I opened the door not knowing what to expect. What was he doing here?

_Taylor's POV_

She opened the door and her heart was racing. _It's him. He looks so good today. What is he doing here? What is he?_ I was confused by her thoughts. "Hello,Elle. Um,may I come in? I would very much like to talk to you. I, uh, had a visitor yesterday. It was Jane. Jane of the Volturi." Her heart stopped.

**Okay so do you like it? Please Review!! Tell me if it's any good. I hope you liked it. I'll have more up soon.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 What the heck is going on?

**A/N HEY!! Okay Chapter 3. Very short! sorry! New Moon is coming out tomorrow and I am too excited to write much.I hope you like it. here you go!**

** Chapter 3. What the heck is going on?  
**

_Oh my dear God! I'm dead aren't I? Yes he has come to end my life before it has even begun. _ She was going crazy.

"Elle, it's okay I'm not gonna kill you! I just need some information." I tried to explain.

_Great. Mind read or something. What information? I don't know anything more than he would. Whatever he is._

_Elle you know what I am._

_What the heck was that? _ Now _she_ thought she was going crazy.

"Elle it's just me. Taylor Messer. I would really like to talk to you." She stood at the doorway for a minute thinking about what she should do.

"Okay, but I cannot be late for school." "That will be just fine." I said as she moved from the doorway to let me in. She led me to the front room and we sat on the couch.

"I suppose there isn't anything I can get for you." I laughed and she soon joined in. "No I suppose there isn't. Can I ask you some questions Elle?" "Just a minute. I need to ask you something first. You are a vampire right?" "Yes I am." "And your family is too?" "The Cullen's are Vampires. Except Nessie is a half vampire because Edward and Bella had her when Bella was still human. And she is with Jacob Black who is a werewolf who imprinted on her." It was too easy to tell her everything. Much too easy. I am beginning to see why Aro kept her alive. "Wow. Okay uh, why are your eyes gold? And why are y'all in school?" She used her southern accent that I immediately fell in love with. Wait! What was I saying? 'Fell in love with'? Maybe I was the one who was going crazy.

"Uh, well the Cullen's and myself, well our diet is only animal blood. We don't _want _to be monsters."

Right after I said that I saw flashes of memories that she was having. And I saw the terror behind it.

_Walking up to the Volturi, and two other people. A man and a woman. The woman wanting desperately to hug the young child who was approaching them. But she could not. The woman started crying dry sobs while the man fell to his knees begging for the child's life to be saved. Aro says one word. "No."_

The thought stopped. And so did her heart. I looked at her as she stared back at me. She spoke when her started again. "You think that you are a monster? You don't even know the meaning of the word." She said through gritted teeth. "I think I got what I needed. Thank you Elle." I said as I arose to head for the door. "Taylor, wait." I turned around to look at her. The words she spoke next would forever change my life. And I didn't even know what she meant. "Never let go." _Of what?_

_Your heart. It is the only thing that keeps you human. The only thing that gives you reason for living. Keeps you loving. Keeps you alive. Never let go of that. "_Only when you let go do you become a monster."

I stood and looked at her and had no idea what I was thinking when I asked the up coming question. I just knew I had to. "Elle, would you like to ride to school with me today?" She smiled just the tiniest bit. "I would love to." Was her only reply as she walk out the door to my car. I followed her. I had no idea why, but I would follow this girl anywhere. Even to my death. Because if I didn't know anything else, I knew what I would do. I would do just as she said.

Never let go.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please Please Please Review!! (Even you Vinny) This is kinda the idea behind the title. But it gets better! Later there will be action! Romance! And more of the Cullens! I promise! And I WILL try to make the chapters longer! See you guys next time and enjoy New Moon! Go team Edward!:D**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Visions, Stories, And Pain

**A/N Hey people! Next chapter! Hope you like it. Please review. i know i don't go into much description of the Cullen's powers but i thought it would be boring considering you already know. So anywhoo...here you go!**

** Chapter 4. Visions, stories, and pain.  
**

Elaina's POV:

_Taylor? _I thought. He can hear me right? I mean he reads minds and stuff.

"Yes?" He asked turn his head to smile at me. We were riding in his black Pontiac GTO.

"Uh, are you going to tell your family about me?" They would not want to be around me. I'm a human who knows too much and am involved with too much.

"Yes, the Cullen's know." He said entering the parking lot of the school. "Alice saw everything and she told them. The Cullen's do not keep secrets." He said sounding proud.

" 'Alice saw?' What do you mean?" I was getting confused. I always got confused around vampires. "Oh, well, Alice can see the future." He said forgetting that I did not know. "Anybody else in your family have some super power I should know about?" "Well, yes, the Cullen's are a strong family. Edward can read minds. Belle is a shield; No one can penetrate her mind. Renesmee can put memories in you head by touching you. Jasper is an empath." He said matter-of-fact like. I noticed he never called them family. It was like he was correcting me by calling them 'the Cullen's'.

"Oh, wow." I looked up and noticed we were parked. Next thing I know Taylor is standing outside my door opening it for me. "Thanks." I mumbled. We started walking up to the building when I saw a very hyper, short, dark spiky haired girl walk up to us who could only be one person; Alice Cullen. "Forgive Alice, she can barely contain herself some times." Taylor said right before she approached us. "I have amazing self-control thank you very much!" Alice said with a smile so huge I was surprised it fit on her small face. She turned to me smiling even wider-if that were possible-and said, "Hi, I'm Alice! It's so nice to meet you, Elaina." Then she leaned in to hug me. The rest of the Cullen's came up behind her all smiling. This family smiles a lot. We all walked into the school and then parted as we went to our classes.

********

Taylor's POV

I had only one class with Elle; English.

I thought it strange that I, and only I, called her Elle. I was thinking about this on my way to lunch when Alice popped up next to me. _Taylor I saw something at lunch today and you have got to go._ She showed me her vision and I told her I would see them at home. Then I remembered I drove Elle to school today. I was about to voice my concerns when Alice spoke. "It's okay, Taylor I will give her a ride home." Alice smiled at me. Elle was right; This family smiles a lot. I exited out the side door and drove to the hospital to meet Carlisle. He was standing outside when I pulled up. Alice had called him.

"Taylor, hello. Alice called and said you were on your way but did not inform me of what was going on." _Is everything okay with the human girl? _

_Yes she is fine. Alice had a vision. _I quickly replayed the vision in my head.

_During lunch some boy trips and knocks into the window braking it and shattering glass every where. Then he starts bleeding. And I start to lose control. _

"Alice thought it best if I leave. She was going to tell Jasper as well to leave." Just then Jasper shows up behind us. "Hello." "Jasper." Carlisle greets him. Esme was on a trip. She had found furniture from the 1800's that she thought would look great in the living room. "Alice thought it would be a good thing to go hunting. Can you get off work?" Jasper spoke. "Of course. Let me inform them and I will be right out." Carlisle went back inside. I sighed inwardly. I would not be able to see Elle until tomorrow. I don't know why, but that mad me sad. I think I missed her. Strange. That must not be right. I was probably just wanting to know more information. Yeah that was it.

"Taylor what's with all the sadness?" Jasper asked feeling my emotions. "Oh, nothing, Jazz. I guess I'm just upset that I would have hurt that human boy." Yeah that sounded about right. "It's okay. Your still knew to this life." _I did not have to leave but Alice thought it best. Apparently we have to talk or something._ "Right. Alice should learn to mind her own business." Jasper chuckled at my reply. "Alice will be Alice. And she wont change." He smiled at me. Carlisle came back and we went to hunt.

*******

Elaina's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted the Cullen family sitting down at a table. Alice waved to me to join them. I slowly got my food and walked over to them. I noticed right away that Taylor was not there. Jasper wasn't either. "Hey Elaina! How was school?" Bella asked as I sat down. "Oh, uh it was fine." "Taylor and Jasper had to leave early today. I'll be taking you home." Alice spoke. "Okay thanks." I smiled at her. I eat my lunch while listening to Emmet give a play by play of a fight that happened earlier in the day. He talked about how stupid it looked. The bell rang and we all stood to go to our next class. I had Art with Alice next.

"Elaina, are you okay?" Alice asked as we walked through the hall. "Yes." I replied hoping she would leave it at that. Of course she wouldn't. "Elaina, please! I'm a vampire. And I don't need Jasper to tell that your sad." "Alice really I." I began to tell her the excuses I would tell anyone but, I didn't want to. I want someone to know. Alice spoke seeing my decision. "Let's ditch the rest of the day okay? I'll take you home and we can talk." She said with a smile. "Yeah that sounds good." I needed this. It's been years and I haven't talk to anyone about it. We were in her car when I noticed we weren't going the way to my house. "Alice I thought you were taking me home?" I asked. "I am." "But my house is back that way." I pointed in the opposite direction. "Oh I'm sorry. We are going to my house. It'll be your home soon enough." she said smiling widely. "What do you mean?" "You will find out soon enough Elaina." She said as she parked in front of a huge white house. It was beautiful.

*****************

Alice's POV

We got to the house in no time. Esme was gone so we were the only ones home. We went in to the living room and sat down on the couch. I had gotten Elaina some water and waited for her to begin. "Well, okay so I was 4. My parents and I were on vacation in Italy. We wondered the streets in Volterra one night. It was so dark. I fell asleep in my dads arms. When I woke up we were in a strange place. My mom looked scared. There was a girl leading us into a large room." Tears started falling down her checks as she spoke.

"I saw the three men sitting on thrones. They looked like gods. Daddy held me tighter as we got closer. The man in the middle greeted us saying hello. I didn't know why but my mommy was crying. It made me cry to see her so scared. The man in the middle stood and spoke saying 'Don't cry my friends! I am Aro. Welcome to Volterra!'" She took a deep breathe. "I don't remember all that happened but they took my away from my parents. I was in a small room for a week. They feed me and stuff. They then took me back to parents. But they looked different. They looked like the others. They wouldn't let me touch them. I wanted to hug my mother and father. But I couldn't.

"My dad fell to his knees begging for my life. I was confused. My mom seemed like she was crying but no tears formed in her eyes. My dad turned around and begged Aro to spare my life. Aro spoke one word. 'No.' My mom fell to the ground crying dry sobs. I was sobbing. Aro walked over to me and knelt down to be at my level. He spoke to me. 'Little girl don't cry. Your mommy and daddy will be fine.' I looked at him and asked; 'Why cant I be with them?' He looked at me so strange. He stood up then and said. 'She will live to be 18. Then she will be changed.' My parents stood up. They looked at me. 'She will go away to live with a human. We will have vampires around her watching, making sure she does not tell about our kind. That is the best I can do.' He said looking at me. I was even more confused when he said vampires. He let me see my parent once before I had to leave.

I ran to them and hugged them tight. They told me everything. They did not like to lie to me. Then they took me away. But I stayed with Aro for awhile. Well two years." She stopped and looked up from her glass and at me. "Why?" I asked. This was not normal behavior for the Volturi. "He liked me. Too much. I know this sounds strange but…He was like my grandfather. He gave me presents and cookies and it seemed like he, well loved me even. I don't know." This was weird. "Really? And I thought they couldn't love." "They cant. They let go of there hearts a long time ago. They sent me away after I had a panic attack for the first time. After seeing _her_." She said, her voice going into a whisper.

"Who Elaina?" "The monster. Well they were all monsters but she was worse. Scarier than anything I'd ever seen. _Gianna." _I remembered back in Volterra when me and Bella were going to save Edward. The human woman at the counter. That was her name. She had wanted to be a vampire. "She let go of her heart the moment they changed her. If not before." Elaina started hyperventilating while remembering. "Shh It's okay." I stroked her arm trying to soothe her. "Anyway, I've been living here with Jenny ever since. I haven't seen my parents since I was 4. The Volturi wont let me." Elaina looked at me and that's when I realized what had been hurting her all this time. She was alone. All alone. It was in her bright green watery eyes. I hugged Elaina as tight as I could without hurting her, and whispered. "It will be okay. You wont be alone anymore. My family will change that." I said confidently. "That's all I've ever wanted." She whispered. If I were able, I would have shed a tear. We sat hugging for a long time. Neither one of us wanted to let go. So we didn't.

**A/N I hoped you liked that! Please review! When you review it makes me type faster! **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Promises, promises

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading! I got 114 hits Saturday! So I'm pretty happy :D here is the next chapter! :D**

_ It's often just enough to be with someone._

_ I don't need to touch them. _

_ Not even talk. _

_ A feeling passes between you both. _

_ You're not alone._

_ -Marilyn Monroe_

**Chapter 5. Promises, promises.  
**

Taylor's POV

We got back from the hunting trip earlier than expected. I couldn't take it. For

some reason all I wanted, was to be with Elaina. Jasper couldn't take my pouting any

longer. He sent me waves of calmness, but it didn't help.

We reached home. There is a heart beat. One I know too well. She is here. I ran out of the

car and into the house at vampire speed. I saw Alice sitting on the on the floor while Elle

laid on the couch asleep. Then Alice hit me with all her memories of their earlier

conversation.

I stood there for a long moment until Alice spoke. "She's been through more than I had

thought. She's been so alone." I think if she could, Alice would be crying.

"How long has she been asleep?" "About an hour. She'll wake up in 3 minutes and 42

seconds." "Okay." "Alice got her cell phone and called Esme asking her to get some food

for Elaina. "She will be hungry when she wakes up." "When is she going home?" "I don't

know. She hasn't decided." "Wait. Alice you said you were going to take her home. Why

is she here?" _This _is_ her home. Or it will be._

"Alice what are you talking about? You know what? I don't want to know." Alice glare at

me. Elle started tossing and turning. She opened her eyes. "Oh. Sorry I guess I fell

asleep." "No problem. You needed the sleep." "Sure." Esme opened the door then and

smiled widely. "Hello Elaina. I got some food for you. I'll prepare it for you now." 'Oh,

thank you very much." Elaina smiled wide at her. _That's sweet of her. She reminds me of _

_my mother. The look alike too. _Elle thought sadly. Her smile turned down just notch. "Oh

your welcome dear." "I'm turning 18 in 7 months, 3 weeks and 4 days. Then I will be

on the first flight to Italy." "Do you want to be…this?" I asked. "I want to be with my

family. I'm tired of being alone. And so, if I have to become a vampire to make this

happen then that is what I will do." She said. But her mind betrayed her. _I don't want to _

_be a monster. But my mom and dad. They are not monsters. And neither is this family. _

_They still have their hearts. So maybe there is hope. But if I become a monster after I'm _

_changed I will find a way to die. _"Elle. I will not that happen." She would not become a

monster. "Let's hope so." She looked up at me and we stared at each other. And for once,

I felt like I wasn't alone. And for the first time of my existence, I liked it.

***********

Elaina's POV.

I looked at him. I could not look away. He walked closer and my heart beat got faster. He

sat on the couch next to me. We looked at each other and did not look away. I blinked of

course, but he did not. I do not know how long we sat there speechless and not touching.

But as we sat and looked into each others eyes, I felt whole. This feeling passed through

me and, I knew at that moment, that I was not alone in this world. But I knew it would

not last. He would leave, abandon me, and I would be alone. He would leave like every

other person in life. _No, I wont._ I heard him think. _Yes, you will. You all will. One day, I _

_will be on one side of the earth and you will be on the other._ "Elle, I promise you that you

will never be alone. Never." _I want to believe it. But that's the same thing my Daddy _

_promised me. He lied. He broke that promise. How do I know you wont?_ "Elaina your

dinner is ready." Esme stepped out of the kitchen smiling. I stood up and walked over to

her. "Thank you." I ate my dinner in silence. My mind blank. My heart blank. I was

blank.

****************

Taylor's POV

How could she think I would break the promise? I would never. She was done eating. I

listened to her as she asked Esme if she could use the phone. She called Jenny and told

her she was at some of her new friend's house. Alice asked if she wanted to sleep over.

Alice was jumping up and down excitedly. She hasn't had a sleep over since she kid-

napped Bella. Elle asked Jenny and she said it was fine. She was going to stay. I was in

the living room sitting on the couch. She came in and sat next to me. A little too close. I

inched over a little. My self-control was still not perfect. Alice came into the room with a

huge grin on her face. Her thoughts echoed her expression. _A sleep over! Oh how _

_exciting!! Fun, fun, fun!! Oh my. They are sitting mighty close aren't they._ _Don't get your _

_panties in a wad Taylor. _She was being stupid. _Taylor?_ Elle thought.

_Yes?_

_I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. And I, well when I'm close _

_to you I don't feel so…alone. I feel…safe._

I honestly did not know what to say. So I told her they way I felt. And I never tell people the way I feel. The only way they know is if Jasper tells them.

_Elle, I feel the same way. I have always wanted to be alone. But ever since I met you I, _

_well, I don't want to be alone anymore. _

_Taylor. You promised me that I would never be alone again. And I feel alone when I'm _

_without you. So, never leave me okay? Are you ever going to leave me? _

She was staring at me. And I had to tell. And I had to tell the truth. I was going to anyway

but there was something that made me have to.

"I will never leave you. As long as I can help it, you will never be alone."

I put her hand in mine and we interlocked our fingers. "Um, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Alice asked showing up with a movie in her hand. "I already know your answer. And this is what we are watching."

She said smiling holding up "The Goonies." "It's a classic." She said putting it in. She went and sat beside Elaina. We kept out fingers interlocked thought the whole movie. When it came to an end I remembered that everyone should be home from school by now. "Alice where is everyone?"

_They went to the reservation to see Jacob and Nessie. _"Okay." Just then Carlisle came in the front room, home from work. "Hello, Elaina. How are you feeling?" "Oh, I'm fine thank you." _I need to talk to him._ I mentally passed on the message to Carlisle.

"Elaina would you like to come up to my office?" "Yes please." She looked at me and I released her hand. _I'll be here._ I thought to her. She smiled a little and followed Carlisle up the stairs to his office. I listened in as they had a conversation that took me by surprise.

* * *

Elaina's POV.

I entered Dr. Cullen's office and saw the massive paintings on his wall. It was of the Volturi. It looked just like it did when I was there. "Elaina please sit. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked as I sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, Dr. Cullen-" "Please call me Carlisle." "Okay. Well, Carlisle, I was wondering if you found some medication I could take." "Oh. Well you have a very rare case of panic attacks Elaina. It's brought on by memories and things that trigger that memory. There really isn't any medication I can give you for that. I can give you something to help you sleep better, but it is not necessarily for the dreams. It will knock you out for a good 4-6 hours but that's about it." Great. "Okay. Uh, thanks."

"Is there something else you want to talk about Elaina?" Could he see it on my face? The look on his face was a good enough answer: Yes, yes he could. "It's nothing really." "Elaina." He gave me that fatherly look that made you want to answer. "Why do all of you not like Aro?" "Oh." He obviously was not expecting that. "Aro is a fine man. It's just because of all the trouble that he has brought on our family. But I have known Aro for many centuries and he really thinks he is doing good." I heard many scoffs from the house around us.

"Well, Carlisle, thank you." "No problem Elaina." He smiled at me. I stood from my seat and walked out the door. I explored the house on my own for awhile. Then I walked in a room with glass as walls like the others but this one had such a beautiful view. It was a over look of the horizon. The forest was below me and the sun was setting.

I had never seen anything as beautiful as this. "It is very nice isn't it?" I turned already knowing who it was. Taylor smiled and stood next to me. "Yes it is. I hadn't thought such a green place could be so nice. Or have such nice people in it." I smiled at him and he took my hand and interlocked our fingers. I immediately felt whole.

"Who's room is this?" It was pretty messy. "Mine." He smiled at me widely hearing my thoughts. We laughed together for a moment. I don't remember the last time I really laughed. It was foreign to me. _It will all be okay Elle. Don't worry. I'm here. I'll always be here._ He promised me. "I'm so scared Taylor. I'm alone and scared and worried and I just feel so weak."

I stared remembering the first time I had a panic attack. I remembered the monster. The things she did to me. I felt so stupid. I stared looking around the room in fear that she would be there. Like I had a monster in my closet. But she was only in my head. My heart was going frantic. I saw Carlisle come in. I couldn't hear anything.

Carlisle was talking to Taylor who was still holding my hand. They looked so worried. Taylor was holding me now. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I was sweating. My chest was moving rapidly now. I tried closing my eyes to calm myself but I saw her face when I closed my eyes. And I got worse. I heard a terrible screaming sound. Oh. That was me.

My eyes flew wide open. I was in Carlisle office now. He was giving me some kind of a shot. Taylor was still holding me. My eyes felt heavy. I was afraid to close them. But I was no longer in control of myself. My body was jumping franticly as Carlisle and Taylor held me down. Esme and Alice were in the door way looking worried. Alice had a phone to her ear.

Taylor looked at me and was saying something. But I could not hear him. My body slowly calmed down as I fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N Hey everyone! please review!!! Thanks to Sally and Jenny for reviewing! Yall really made my day! I know, I know, cliffhanger. Sorry. I'll try to put the next chapter up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6 Panic Attack!

**Chapter 6. Panic Attack!**

Taylor's POV

"Who's room is this?" Elle asked looking at me. _It's pretty messy._ I smiled widely at her. "Mine." I answered her question. We laughed for a moment before her thought turned sad. She cant remember the last time she laughed. _It will all be okay Elle. Don't worry. I'm here. I'll always be here. _I promised her. "I'm so scared Taylor. I'm alone and scared and worried and I just feel so weak." Her thoughts went flying. Memory after memory went through her head. One was when she had a panic attack after seeing Gianna. She remembered things she did to her. I tensed at this. I wanted to kill this woman. Elle started looking around the room as if she half expected someone to be there. Her heart started going crazy. _Carlisle!!!_ I screamed in my head. He entered the room not a second later and ran over Elaina. "Carlisle what happening?" I asked still holding her hand. "She is having a panic attack. Try holding her still." Carlisle told me. I moved Elaina so I She was laying in my lap as I held her. Her chest was going crazy. She was breathing rapidly. She closed her eyes which only made it worse as she saw the monsters face. We ran to Carlisle's office as Elle screamed a high pitch call for help. Her eyes flew wide. Carlisle pulled out a needle to give her a shot. "What will that do? Esme asked from the door way. "It will make her fall asleep. That way heart can calm down. I looked over to the door way and Alice had the phone to her ear. On the other line Jenny picked up the phone. "Yes Jenny, this is Alice Cullen. Elaina just had a panic attack. Don't worry Carlisle is here and taking care of her. We will take her home as soon as we can." Alice said. Elaina's body was going crazy. She couldn't control herself any more. Me and Carlisle tried to hold he still without hurting her. Her eyes were heavy but she fought against them. Slowly her body calmed down and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Elaina's POV

What happened? I opened my eyes to see the Cullen family standing over me. I was laying on the couch with my head on Taylor's lap; our fingers were still interlocked. "What happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice. Esme gave me a glass of water as I sat up. "You and a panic attack Elaina. We called Jenny." Carlisle told me. "Do I have to go home?" "No. Jenny said it would be fine for you to stay." Alice spoke this time with a smile on her face. "Good." I said staring at Taylor. I smiled as he did. Looks like this was going to be a good night after all.

**A/N Hey! I am sorry this is so short! I am working on another story and im a bit busy. I promise to write more of this story and have it updated soon. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	7. Chapter 7, Best Friends

Taylor's POV

Chapter.7 Best Friends.

It's been one week. I spend just about every second with Elaina. There was something about her that made me want to be with her. I could talk to her for hours, and I often did. Elaina knew everything about the Cullen's. She knew everything about me. I knew everything about her. She is my best friend. I was walking up to her door. It's Monday morning and I am going to drive her to school. "Hey Taylor! How ya doing?" She said locking the door behind her. "Fine. And you?" She smiled at me. "Better. I'm always better when I'm with you." "Good."

_What are you doing after school? _She thought to me. This is how we had most of our conversations.

_What ever your doing._ I thought as we got in the car and headed for the school.

_Good. I would like to go to the mall if that's okay with you._

_That's fine Elle. I'm sure Alice is going to want to come along._

_Haha yes I'm sure she will. Well that will be fine. I only want to go to one store though. _

_What store is that?_

_The art store. I am running out of paper._

_Of course you are! Well we can head out right after school._

_Okay thanks Taylor. _

_No problem. _Elaina was an amazing artist. She is better than anyone I have ever seen. She uses colors you wouldn't think would look good with something, and then it turns out perfect. She is great at capturing the art of something.

School went by fast. I walked Elle to every class. We had one class together. I would have to change my schedule. Alice just about freaked when she saw Elaina. Alice wanted to take her to the Mall of America but Elaina said she had to stay in the state. But Elaina liked to shop. We spent the next few hours going to shop to shop to shop. And Elaina liked it. I tell you she was almost as crazy as Alice!

Me and Elle were now sitting in her kitchen as Jenny put dinner on the table. "Taylor would you like anything? Oh well never mind. I keep forgetting what you are." _Vampires. Goodness these things creep me out. All I know is Taylor and his family drink animal blood. And that is all I need to know. _I looked at Elaina. "She figured it out a while ago." Jenny put Elle's plate of spaghetti in front of her. "Sure I did. A girl can only scream about vampires so many times in her sleep. It's not so hard to put two and two together. But it seems this time when I put two and two together I got five." We all started laughing at this. When Elle was done with her dinner we went down the hall to her room.

I laid on her bed as Elle came back from the bathroom in her night clothes. She was looking at me strange.

_Don't move Taylor. _She thought to me. I did as she said. She quickly went to her desk and got out a drawing book and a pencil. I laid still as a statue as she drew me.

_Taylor can I ask you a question?_

_Of course._

_Do I smell good to you?_ I was taken back by her question.

_Um, well yes._

_Is it hard for you to be close to me? _She said coming to the bed and sitting next to me.

"A little."

_Then why do you do it? If it hurts you than you should stay away._

_But I don't want to stay away. Yes you smell very good Elle, but I feel better when I am with you, then when I am not._

"And why do you think that is?" She said putting her drawing book and pencil on the floor.

"Well, I'm not sure. But you're my best friend. And I don't ever want that to change." She looked at me for a long time. She laid her head on my chest and cuddled into me. "Taylor, you're my best friend too. I have been alone for so long. But it all seems to go away when I'm with you." I held her close. "I know Elle. I know." I said. Soon Elaina was asleep, and dreaming.

**A/N Hey! So yeah I know. It's short. And late. I'm sorry. I am working on my other story Please Alice and it is just taking up all my time. But I promise to update more on this story. Please review! Reviews make me want to update faster! Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	8. Chapter 8 A jaw dropping make over

Taylor's POV

Chapter 8. A Jaw dropping make over.

Today was going to be a good day. It's Saturday and Jenny has to go out of town on a business call. So I get to stay with Elaina all day and she is going to spend the night. Okay I would have been able to stay with her if Jenny was here, but still. We are together. Alone. I have been alone my whole existence. But Elaina makes me want to change that. I came up to her door and knocked once before she opened it. As soon as she saw me she hugged around my neck tightly. "Hey! It's nice to see you too." I said as she kept hugging me.

"I'm just excited! What do you want to do today?" She asked pulling away from me but holding on to my hand. We did this a lot. "Well, I'm not sure. Alice wants you to come over. She wants to give you a make-over." Alice will be Alice. Elle laughed lightly. She had such a gorgeous laugh. "Okay well I guess if I don't go now she'll just drag me there. Do you want to go now?" I smiled at her. "Sure."

****

"Taylor. I will kill you if you don't close your mouth!" Elaina said, her thoughts much more threatening. But I just could not move. Elaina stood at the bottom of the stairs after Alice gave her a make-over for the past 2 hours. She was wearing dark tight blue jeans and a blue blouse that hugged her every curve. Her red hair was in a thousand tiny curls bouncing by her shoulders. She was beautiful. She was glaring at me. I closed my mouth.

"I'm sorry Elaina. You look.." I trailed off not sure what word to use. Alice came up behind her with a huge grin on her face. "Sexy?" Alice asked. My answer; yes. But I was not going to say that out loud. Elaina's face got bright red. "If it hurt you when I hit you I would be hitting you so hard!" _Taylor Messer you better not be thinking what your face is showing that you are thinking._ Elaina thought toward me. "I'm going up stairs to change." She said turning around and facing Alice. "No way girl. I spent 2 hours on you. Your staying like this for at least and hour." Alice said. Elaina sighed and murmured, "Stupid vampires. Think they are so awesome." Everyone in the house was laughing and Elaina looked at me. _Taylor. _"I'm sorry. How about we go watch a movie huh?" She closed her eyes for a minute._ If we watch one of Alice's "How to dress sexy." movies I'm going to have Emmet kill you both._ "Yeah that sounds good." She said taking my hand leading us to the couch. She sat down and I went over to the shelf of movies. "Frequency?" I asked. I knew it was one of her favorites. "Of course!" She said as her smile grew larger.

I put the movie in then went to sit by her. We held hands while watching the movie. This was how it was meant to be. But I kept thinking of when she would have to go to Volterra. She would have to become this. A monster. Edward came up behind me and smacked the back of my head. It hurt. "Ouch!" _Taylor you know what she thinks about monsters and stuff. If she heard that she would have hit you too._ Edward thought sitting down on the love sit next to Bella. Elaina turned and looked at me. "What?" What to say, what to say…the movie! "Nothing it just, uh, must be hard being him. Knowing that you changed the future and saved your dad from death by fire, only to know he dies years later by cancer. It just kinda sucks." I said hoping she would believe me. "Yeah I guess." _But at least he got more years with him. _Elle thought. _Yeah._ We turned our attention back to the movie. _Taylor?_ It was Elaina. _Yeah?_

_Will you come with me? When I go to Volterra?_ I wasn't expecting her to ask me.

_If you want me there I will be there. _I said simply.

_Thank you. I'm scared Taylor. _She said turning her head towards me. She had small tears in her eyes.

_You don't have to be. I will be with you every second. If you don't want something to happen say the word and I will make sure it doesn't happen. I will be holding your hand through it all. _I said whipping away the tear the fell to her check with my free hand. She squeezed my other hand tightly.

_Never let go._ She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Never." I whispered to her. She smiled lightly at me and cuddled into my chest. I kissed her hair. Was life always so good? I knew the answer. No. So I would soak in every second of it. I would make it good.

**A/N Hey! How was it? Good? I hope so. I know I haven't been updating very much and I'm sorry. I am really going to try to update this story everyday, as well as my other story Please Alice. So the chapters may be a little short but hey, at least you will get a chapter. :D Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	9. Chapter 9 Scars

Elaina's POV

Chapter. 9. Scars.

Today was great! Besides Alice's make-over and the looks I got from Taylor. You know the looks girls don't want guys to give them. But I kind of liked that Taylor would give me those looks. But I hide that from him the best I could. Now I was getting ready for bed. I was happy to be sleeping in the same bed as Taylor. Though he did not sleep. But my dreams were much better when he was there. I had dreams and not nightmares when he was there.

I looked at the night close Alice packed me. It would not do. I usually wore a longed sleeved shirt and pants. This was shorts and a tank top. The scars on my back would show. I walked into Alice's room where she was reading. She looked up from the book and smiled at me. But as she saw I was still in my clothes she frowned. "Why aren't you in the night clothes I got you?" She seemed hurt. "I'm cold. Do you have anything with more clothing?" She eyed me suspiciously before going to her closet that was bigger than her room-and threw some clothes at me. Long sleeved. Good. "Thanks." I said before turning around to head for the bathroom. After I was dressed I headed to Taylor's room and climbed in the bed. Taylor laid next to me and I soon fell asleep. But not a peaceful sleep.

I was having that dream again. The one where the monster is hurting me. Make it stop! I wanted to scream. So I did. I was crying and screaming. I was awoken by the whole Cullen family who looked worried sick. It only made me cry all the more. Alice walked closer to me and grabbed my hand. "Come with me Elaina. We need to talk." She said picking me up and running me to her car. We got in and drove far away. After a while she pulled the car to the side of the road and turned it off. She turned to face me.

"Elaina I am very good at blocking Edward and Taylor." I looked at her for a long moment. But I knew I could trust her. I took off my shirt and showed her the long stripped scars all over my back. She gasped loudly. "What happened to you?" She said tracing the scars with her cool hand.

"The monster. She got mad at me. Alice it hurts so much. It feels like the scar go all the way to my heart. Alice my heart hurts." I said tears flowing down my face. I put my shirt back on and Alice hugged me tightly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked. I knew I could trust her. I nodded my head and began to tell her the story of the monster.

"I was staying with Aro as you know. Gianna was on a trip. She came back and was very mad that I had all of Aro's attention. She has a power. It does things like this to people. They call her a sword. It hurt so much. After that I started having panic attacks and Aro had to send me away. Gianna would sneak in my room at night. She would use her power on me. I never lost a drop of blood though. That was what made her power so weird. She could make this pain happen but it like, happened under your skin. So I never bled, which was good because if I had I would be dead. Alice, she is a monster. And she comes for me every night in my sleep.

"Taylor doesn't understand why I am so okay with becoming a vampire. But Alice vampires don't sleep. And I cant help thinking that maybe, just maybe, this pain will go away if I become a vampire. That maybe my heart will heal with the scars. Gianna let go of her heart way before she was changed. She is the worst monster out there. I have thought about killing her for the past eleven years. Is that bad?" Alice looked at me, her eyes full of worry. "No Elaina it is not bad. I want to kill this woman very much right now. Why don't you want Taylor to know about this?"

"Alice I can see what he is trying to do. He keeps trying to fix me. Why should I make it any harder? Besides, I'm afraid he would go after her." Alice turned the car on. "Elaina, Taylor cares very much for you. He truly does. He is not fixing you. You are fixing him. Cant you see that? He needs you as much as you need him. If not more. He loves you. You are his best friend. He wont even admit that he is apart of this family. But he has said he is your best friend since day one. He was alone. You were alone. But now you guys found each other." She closed her eyes for the shortest moment.

"I see the future Elaina. I saw Taylor's future before you. I didn't see you. But now when I look at Taylor future I cant see anything _but_ you. We don't have secrets in this family. We want you to be apart of this family." She said smiling at me. I yawned and looked at her returning the smile. "Let's go home Alice. It's going to be a long night, and I am going to be talking a lot." Alice's smile got even bigger as she turn the car around and headed home. It felt good to call it home.

**A/N Okay so it's late I was bored and thought I would throw this out there. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sweet dream

Elaina's POV

Chapter 10. Sweet dream.

After I told every one about what happened to me, not leaving anything out, I wanted to talk Taylor. I wanted, no needed him to tell me it is going to be okay. We went up to his room and I stood in the middle of the room as he shut the door behind him. "It is going to be fine Elle, don't worry." he said walking over to me.

_Your just saying that because you know I wanted to hear it._

_No, I said it because it is true. And I knew you wanted to hear it. _He thought smiling. I stared at him for a long time before hugging him tightly. He hugged me back placing his hands on my back. My back ached a little at his touch. He immediately removed his hands. "I'm sorry."

_It's not your fault. I got these scars long before I knew you. At least when I'm with you, I can feel them healing. _

_Elaina, this person who hurt you. The monster will die. _He thought looking in my eyes. Tears started forming in my eyes. One spilled over and Taylor lightly touched it. He stared at it for a long moment.

_I'm not so different from you Elaina. _He thought before remembering a memory. He had been abused by his father in his human life. More tears spilled over, and I knew Taylor would be crying if he could.

_Remember last week when you asked me why I always wanted to be alone? _He asked and I nodded my head.

_If your alone, then there is no one to hurt you. _He looked in my eyes and I hugged him.

_I never told anyone that. Not even Edward knew._ I only hugged him tighter as I whispered in his ear, "If your alone, then there is no one to love." _I was alone for so long. I was looking for love, but did not find it. Not until I found you. _He leaned back and placed his hand on my check. _Elaina, I- _His thoughts were interrupted as Alice came flying through the door. "Taylor! I need to talk to you. Now." I was very confused but Taylor looked sad. "I will be back shortly. Why don't you get in bed?" "Okay." I said doing as he said. He walked out of the room with Alice.

Alice had a way of barging in. I wasn't tired so I decided to explore the house. It was very large. I was in an empty room that had a large glass wall. "Hello." I heard Jasper say entering the room. "Oh, hi." "I would ask how your feeling but I already know." he said with a light smile on his lips. I could see why Alice loved him so much. "And how do I feel?" He walked further into the room. "Well, your mainly scared. And confused, no doubt Alice's fault." He said smiling widely. "And you feel very much love." I had not expected the last part. A thought came to mind that I had meant to ask him earlier.

"Jasper, you know all about vampire wars and fights and stuff right?" His eyes narrowed not sure where I was getting at. "Yes." "Well, what are my chances of me not becoming what you are? I mean I would have to fight some right?" He walked closer to me. "Elaina, The Volturi are very powerful. You know this. They get what they want. I'm sure with a army big and skilled enough they could be taken down but that would take years to put together." I sighed. There was no way out was there? "Thanks Jasper." "Sure. Oh and Elaina. Alice only wants to help you. As do we all. But your making it very hard. I know your scared, and you just want your parents, because you know you can get love from them and they wont let you down. But we want to love you. All of us. You just have to give us a chance." I smiled widely at Jasper. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jasper. I will try." I promised him before letting go and walking back to Taylor's room. He was on the bed already and I walked over to him and laid next to him.

_Jasper is right you know. _Taylor thought. _Yeah I know. _I thought before falling asleep for the remainder of the night.

My dream was vivid. But it was a _dream_ and not a nightmare this time. And it was wonderful.

I was standing in a wide open space. I opened my eyes and it was beautiful. It was like a huge field. I saw Taylor on the other side. He smiled at me and we ran to each other. As soon as we got close Taylor put his hand on my check. I smiled as wide as I could. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips and I kissed him back. When he leaned away he spoke, but I could not hear him. I could feel the dream slipping away. I grabbed Taylor's hand, trying to stay in my sweet dream. But Taylor kissed my hand once before letting go and my dream ended.

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up to see Taylor sitting on the end of the bed smiling widely. That's when I remembered Taylor could read minds, so he most likely, and by the look on his face I was sure, he saw my dreams. He saw me dream of him kissing me. I stared at him wide eyed as his grin reached the sky.

_Good morning, Elle. _He thought to me. My face turned a bright red.

_Good morning. _I thought back.

_It, uh, seems like you had a, well, a pleasant sleep. _He smiled even more. I was about to explode of embarrassment. My mind screamed for one of Alice's interruptions. He winked at me. Next thing I know Alice is jumping in the room. "Oh, my, gosh, Taylor not cool! But congrates Elaina! Oh this just makes the future _so_ much better!" She literally screamed. I was very confused. "Alice I-"

"No, no, no! Elaina it's okay. We have to do some shopping okay? We will be leaving in 5 minutes and I already called Jenny." Alice always seemed to get her way. She left after telling me what to wear, right down to what color underwear I should wear. I got off the bed and walked over to my bag I had from home. I saw out the corner off my eye Taylor looking at me. It was strange the way he was looking at me. Like Edward looked at Bella. But I liked it. I quickly shook the thought from my head as I left the room to go into the bathroom to change. As soon as I opened the door Renesmee was stood in front of me. "Hey Elaina. You ready to go shopping? Grandma has breakfast down stairs for you." She was so pretty. Her soft curls dangled gently by her shoulders. I loved her hair. "Okay thanks Nessie." I said and we went down stairs.

I eat my breakfast slowly before heading to the front room and sitting on the couch next to Bella. Alice had said she forgot something so it was taking longer. Taylor walked in and sat on the other couch. Nessie came to me and sat between me and Bella. She touched my hand and a memory of hers flooded my mind. It was of just a few minutes earlier. It was of Taylor looking at me. The way he looked at me. Nessie smiled and I knew what she was thinking.

Taylor gently coughed and we all looked at him. But he only thought to me. _I have no idea what she is thinking about. Please for the love of all that's holy ignore Renesmee._ I chuckled a laugh at his embarrassment.

_Oh, no Taylor I would very much like to know what she was thinking. But it's okay. I liked what she showed me._ I thought back and he looked at me a bit shocked.

I stood up and walked toward the stairs and called out to Alice telling her we had to leave. Soon she came down and we left. After we got far enough away I turned to her wide eyed and said, "I think I'm in love with Taylor."

**A/N Hee-hee. How'd you like that? Sorry it took so long to update, My internet has been down for about 2 days. But that made this chapter a bit longer. Next chapter time will be flying by as Elaina's birthday gets closer. Sparks will fly. Fun, fun, fun. I hope to update later today. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked it.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	11. Chapter 11 Love

Chapter 11. Love

Elaina's POV

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. Her smile got huge as she pulled the car into a gas station and gave me a hug. "Elaina, I'm so happy for you! I always knew you two were going to be together." I cant believe this. "Alice, I feel like the geek girl who fell for the most popular guy in school. This is stupid." "Elaina Rose White do not talk like that. I happen to know something you don't. And if you knew this you would not be saying that." She said smiling even wider. What on earth was she talking about? "Alice what did you see?" Did she have a vision of him saying…no, no way.

"Elaina I see what you see. Just through different eyes. We all see it. Now I'm not saying anything, but if you think you guys are going to be apart after your birthday you've got another thing coming. So don't think about being apart. No body can keep love apart. _Nobody._" It seems like she is trying to tell me something, but I just cant see it. I knew Taylor's birthday was coming up. He doesn't celebrate it, but I planned to give him a birthday he'll never forget. "Alice, let's go shopping. There is something I've got to get." Alice's eyes unfocused for a spit second before she looked at me. "Elaina that's an awesome idea! Let's go!"

***

Taylor's POV

If I was human my jaw would be aching. But I just could not stop smiling. I knew Elle was planning a party for me. My house was just happy. Jasper was as hyper as Alice with all these good emotions roaming around. Emmett started begging Elaina to give him a party next year. Elle was good at planning this party considering we would not eat any cake or soda or other human snacks. I just about killed Emmet when he mentioned that Elaina was a snack. I knew she and Alice were hiding something. Ever since their shopping trip they have been trying to block me. Alice was good at it, but Elaina wasn't as good. I just stepped out of Jasper's study where I was reading and headed to my room. I think Elle was in there.

She spends just about all day, every day here. Jenny travels a lot with her job. I opened the door to see Elaina in her under garments pulling on her jeans. I froze and shut my eyes as tight as I could as Elaina screamed. I ran out of the house and to my car where I sat. Even though I left the room, the image of Elaina was still in my head. Was it bad that I did not try to make it go away? My head screamed 'Yes!' but I just closed my eyes and saw the image.

I opened my eyes as I heard a knock on my window. Elaina stood out side(Fully clothed) looking in with a timid smile. I rolled down my window, afraid if I opened the door I would do something I should not do or even think of doing. "Hello." I said when the window was all the way down. "Taylor are you okay? I hope you weren't scar for life." Well what was I supposed to say to that? I don't think I would be scar, but I would remember it for life. "Oh, uh, I- uh, no- I mean-you see-uh, no." I could not even form a sentence! Elaina laughed as she went around the car and got in the passenger side. "Taylor it's okay. It was bound to happen with me hanging around here all the time." You think it could happen again? No Taylor shut up! I was going crazy.

But as I looked at her I saw all her perfection. She was gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled, her skin was flawless, and though this may sound weird, she had the cutest nose I have ever seen. I would not let my eyes to wonder any lower than her face. "Taylor?" She said after I did not reply. "I'm sorry Elle. I just- I don't know what happening to me. I'm starting to feel more human than ever." She smiled. I was confused. She leaned over and kissed my right cheek and I stop breathing. She leaned back and smiled at me. "I'm gonna go in the house before Alice freaks out." She opened the door and got out, running into the house. I was still not breathing. Did she just _kiss_ me? Why did I like it? Why did I wish she had kissed just a little to the left? Was I- no. I cant be in-love with her. I just cant. She is my best friend. But I _did_ love her. I was in love with Elaina, and I had no idea what to do.

My cheek was still warm from her kiss. I got out of the car and my legs were weak. I was a flippin vampire! How does a human girl make me weak? This was ridiculous. I walked in the house and saw Alice jumping up and down. I ignored her and went to my room and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes. I am supposed to be alone. Forever. Elaina was changing my life. I knew I liked the direction it was going, but was I ready for this? Loneliness was all I ever knew. But now it's like all I can see is Elaina.

She walked in my room and sat on my bed. I kept my eyes closed. She laid by me and set her head on my chest. The warmth of her flowed through my body. I could do this. I wanted to do this. I sat up bringing her with me. She smiled at me. She was perfect. I leaned down so my lips were an inch from hers. "Elaina," I whispered. "I love you." She put her hand on my cheek, breathing in my scent and pulled her face to mine. A sparked flew through me as our lips touched. She pulled away and said, "I love you too Taylor." I leaned back down and kissed her softly. I could do this for the rest of my life.

* * *

It's my birthday. I was forced to go hunting with the guys as the women got ready for the party. I could not concentrate. All I thought of was the kiss Elaina and I shared two nights ago.

_Taylor, your driving Jasper crazy you know. _Edward thought to me.

_I know I'm sorry. _I was acting stupid. She is just a girl!

_Taylor it's okay. I acted the same way with Bella. Still do half the time._ He knew better than anyone what was happening to me.

_Edward I need advise. I mean I don't know what I'm doing._

_Taylor your doing fine. Just remember, she is fragile. You have to be very gentle with her._ I know I can hurt her so easily.

_Thank you Edward. This is just all so new to me. _

_I know._ Emmett cam running out of the trees. "It's time to go back. Alice just called." It was time to go home. I could see Elaina.

_Let's go home Taylor. _

**A/N Hey! Thanks to those of you who review. I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise to be updating faster. Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	12. Chapter 12 A not so happy birthday

Chapter 11. A not so happy birthday.

Elaina's POV

"Happy 73 Birthday Taylor!" We all shouted as Taylor came in the house. Rosalie pulled the string and hundreds of balloons fell from all around. "Wow guys." Taylor said pushing the balloons from his face. "Come this way Taylor. It's time for the games." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the middle of the living room. He didn't want to let go of my hand. I smiled at as I called Alice. "Game one Alice."

Alice pins a piñata to the ceiling. It was made out of lead. My idea. I smiled at Taylor as he smiled at me. I gave him a bat. "Swing away." I said smiling. He grabbed the bat and lined it up. Then he swung it hard and the piñata bursts open, plane tickets flying every where. Esme ran and picked them up handing them to Taylor. "Alice saw that there is some good game here. You like alligator right?" Esme said. "Georgia? Wow." I stood next to him and held his hand. "Of course you have to stay inside during the day. But I think it will be cool. Ready for your gifts?" I said pulling him over to the couch and sat him down.

He went through all our gifts. Carlisle gave him a new car, Esme gave him

some priceless watch, Edward , Bella and Nessie gave him money. Jasper and Alice gave him a free shopping spree at the mall. Rosalie gave him a journal. And Emmett, well Emmett gave him a condom. "I kept wondering if it would have worked for Eddie and Bells so I thought you might be able to use it." Taylor and Edward chased him about 2 thousand miles south. So after that ordeal. We cleaned up and we all went about doing our own things. I grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled him out side. "Let's go to the park." we got to the park and we sat on the swings. It was just now twilight.

We talked for a long time and soon it was dark. Some how we ended up in the middle of the field on the ground. "Did you have fun today?" I asked him. "Lots. Thank you." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He held my face with his hands and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss lasted until I had to breath. I backed away inhaling fast. Taylor kissed along my jaw as I caught my breath. I was laying down and he hovered over me. He kissed my passionately once again. I inhaled his scent that always over took me. Why was he so perfect? I felt so complete with him. I felt whole. Would this go away? Would the scars on my heart that seemed to disappear when I was with him, come back as soon as we were apart? Apart. I now know what Alice was trying to say.

Someone would try to keep us apart. Someone would try to hurt me. I sat up. I was scared. "We cant be apart. Ever." I said frantically. "Elaina, we will never be apart." I looked in his eyes and asked him a question that I knew he had could not lie about. Something about me made people tell me the truth when I ask them a question. "Taylor will you ever leave me?" He looked at me thinking about what to say. He had obviously not paid attention to my thought earlier. But he could not fight the force making him tell the truth.

"Elaina. I will do all in my power to make sure you are safe. I love you too much for you to get hurt. If staying with you means you are safe and happy then I will stay with you and hold your hand through life. But only if you are safe." I knew what he was saying. But I would not think of that now. I grabbed his hand and stared in his eyes. "Never let go." I told him. _Never._ He thought to me before leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips. I loved Taylor. More than he could know. More than I could know even. _I love you too._ Taylor answered my unspoken words.

Taylor ran me home after that. He kissed me good night and left. I went down the hall and took a shower. I spent more time than needed in there, due to my thoughts racing through my head. He had said he would stay as long as I was safe. But wasn't that what Edward did to Bella? He said he would stay with her as long as she was safe, and then when he thought she was in danger, Edward left. Taylor might leave me. I would be alone. Alone. This was not a good thing. I stared hyperventilating.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. With my hair still soaked and dripping on the back of my shirt, I put my shoes on and ran out side. I had to find Taylor. I could not be alone. I knew I was acting crazy, but...what if he wasn't there in the morning? The insane part of my mind took over and before I knew it I was running down the road. After what seemed like for ever, I got weak. But I could not stop. I kept going but at a slower pace. The scars on my back burned. But the worse pain was my heart. The pain there hurt worse than anything. Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. That's all that ran though mind as I turned the corner. Then I froze. Where there once was a well lit street, now was pitch black. I ran through the thick blackness to where I knew their house was.

What I did not expect was the large rock on the street that I, of course, tripped over. I fell to the ground and pain shot through me. My head hit the ground and I put my hand on where it hurt. I felt wetness. Oh crap. Now I was going to die in the middle of the street a few miles from a house full of vampires. Then a thought came to me. There was a _doctor_ in that very house. I had to go. I got up and started running to the Cullen home. I was so light heading. In fear of falling again I got on my hands and knees and started crawling. My eyes felt heavy. I had to make it. It was not time for me to die. Not alone. Please God don't let me die alone.

I laid on my back. I stared up at the bright stars in the sky. Then a memory came back of when I was three and I was in the park at night with my mom.

"_Honey what is it?" Mommy said as I stared at the sky. "Where do the stars come from mommy?" I asked she laid on the ground next to me. "Well honey, when good people pass away, they go up there to look after the ones they love. And you see that big bright one?" She asked pointing to the moon. "Yeah." "Well that's God. And he looks after every one." I smiled as I reached to the sky. "Is granny up there too?" I asked happy at the thought. "Yes. And she will always be there looking after you. Even when Daddy and I aren't with you." I did not like it when mommy talked about that. I kissed mommy on the cheek. "I love you mommy." I told her. She smiled at me. "I love you too Elle."_

Tears flowed down my face. "Granny please. Help me. Please." I said reaching to the sky. I loved granny. I love my mother and father. I loved Taylor. I had to live. But my head hurt so bad. My eyes closed and I fell into unconsciousness after I felt something cool touch the wound on my head, and a very worried yet thirsty voice screamed my name.

**A/N Hee-hee. Cliffhanger. Hahaha I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	13. Chapter 13 Thirst Or Love?

Taylor's POV

Chapter 13 Thirst or Love?

I left Elle's house and went home. It didn't feel right though. Don't people say 'Home is where the heart is'? Well I knew Elle had my heart. So I guess I should say I went to the Cullen house hold. I laid in my bed. Tonight was great. Elaina seemed to be feeling better. And if she felt well, so did I. It all seemed to happen so fast. I met Elaina, than became best friends with her, than became, well what were we now? I honestly don't know. Boyfriend and girlfriend seems to little. Lovers weren't right either. I would have to talk to her about that.

My life seemed perfect. Until Alice literally ran through my door. "It's Elaina!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as pieces of the door flew everywhere. She showed me her visions and I was freaking out. "It's happening right now. Carlisle and Edward are going to her now." I got up to run to Elaina. Alice put her hands on my chest holding me back. "There is a lot of blood." She just about whispered. No.

I ran passed her and out the house. I ran to the street and saw on the floor my love. My life. Carlisle was next to her putting his hands under her head. "ELAINA!" I screamed. The scent of her blood rushed through me. She smelt so good. Blood. Blood. Blood. Human blood. My thirst kept saying over and over. Elaina. Elaina. Elaina. Help Elaina. My heart kept saying. My mind fought against the two. Which do I choose? Quench my thirst or save my love. My throat burned. My heart broke. Elaina looked lifeless. Her heart was a light beat. Too light. My feet inched closer, but my throat burned more. I tried to take a step back, but my heart broke into more pieces. I stood still. I got so mad I stomped my foot and made a huge hole in the road.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "Go back to the house Taylor. There is nothing you can do here." I could not take my eyes off Elaina. "I cant move. I-she-we-no." The monster in side me fought to get his way. _Blood. You want blood. 600 feet in front of you. Blood. Drink. Now. _Yes. No! What was I doing? I took a step forward. And another. And another. Then another. Soon I was running at human pace. I was then 30 feet away from her. Away from the blood. No. Away from my love. Blood. Love. Blood. Love. NO! I turned in the opposite direction and ran. Ran away from the temptation. From my love. My life. My past. My future. I was scared.

I ran far away. I did not know where I was going. I did not know when I would go back. I ran deep in the woods and attacked the first animal I saw-bear. It would have been fun. But I just wanted the blood to rush down my throat. I ran some more. I was stupid! Jerk, jerk, jerk! No, Worse. Monster. I was the thing Elaina feared most. I hated myself so much! I ran through a tree. I just wanted to die! Stupid vampire immorality! I ran around destroying everything in my path. Trees, boulders, animals. I fell to my knees. Dry sobs went through my body. What was I doing? If Elaina survived this what would she say or do if I was dead? I was so stupid. Gosh! Was she dead? I wouldn't know. I ran away from her. No. I ran away from the blood.

I looked up to the sky. I had no mother or father to talk to. I had no family. Was God there? Would He listen to me? I looked up at the moon. It was very bright tonight. I may have acted like a 2 year old but who else could I talk to? "Man in the moon? Why? Why did I have to become this monster? Why was I like this? Is she alive? Would she hate me for being a monster?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jasper. _Elaina is awake. Come home. She was having a panic attack before she hit her head. She wants you Taylor. Come home._ I looked at him. Elaina. She was safe. Alive. I nodded my head and we ran home. I opened the door to see Elaina sitting on the couch. She had a thick white clothe wrapped around her head. You could see the red spot where she was bleeding. Blood.

I forced myself to not think about it. Everyone slowly disappeared. _Taylor. This is all my fault! I freaked out in the shower, I ran, then fell, and then the blood, but doctor, the, the voice. Taylor I'm so sorry! Alice told me. I'm hurting you. My blood is hurting you. _"Elaina please don't." I wanted to take a step closer but I couldn't. She was still bleeding. "It's not your fault. I-I just kinda lost it out there. I guess we were both having panic attacks." I smiled weakly at her. "But I'm all better now. Promise." I said. _Then why are you over there? _She had a point.

"Do you hate me?" I asked. I heard Alice gasp and think, _Taylor! Are you that stupid? Oh my gosh if I-, _I stopped listening to her. "Taylor Messer!! No! Why would you say that?" Crap. I had to answer truthfully. "Because at that moment I became the very thing you hate most." Elaina stood up and walked to me. Her eyes looked hurt. _Your no monster Taylor. What hurts me so much is that you would even think you were anything close to a monster. You're the furthest thing from it Taylor. _A single tear fell down her cheek. She touched my hand, and I grabbed it. The urge seized through me like a wildfire. I leaned down and kissed Elaina's lips.

I kissed her out of pure need. Need for the love she so openly gave me everyday. Need to know that this love can over power the thirst in me. My lips left hers so she could breath. She smiled at me widely. Carlisle came in then with an awkward smile on his face. "I have to check up on Elaina." He said. Elaina and I went to go sit on the couch. Carlisle felt around her head and asked questions like 'Does it hurt here? How 'bout here?'.

"So?" I asked. "She was having a panic attack. Elaina says she was running to our house when she fell. Her head hit the road at just the right angle to crack open her head. She lost a lot of blood but she will be fine. Just lots of head aches."

_She is going to be fine Taylor. Both of you are. _Carlisle thought towards me.

_I know._

After Carlisle left, Elaina fell asleep. And I listened to her dreams.

*******************

Elaina's POV

I went to sleep. But it was not a good sleep. My dreams quickly turned to nightmares.

_I opened my eyes to see Taylor standing nest to me, holding my hand. But what I saw in front of me was not good at all. The Volturi were 30 feet away from us. Aro was talking. But, as usually, I could not hear a thing. Then Taylor answered him. Then Aro walked up to us. He grabbed my other hand. He wanted me to go with him? No, I had to stay with Taylor. He wouldn't leave me. Taylor looked at me with a smile and took my hand out of his own. What was he doing? Aro pulled me in, and Taylor turned around and…and…walked away. _

I woke up. Taylor was holding my hand. He looked worried. _I don't want to talk about it._ I thought to him, standing up and going in the kitchen. _Elle, please. You know that would never happen._ I turned around and was inches from him. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." I quickly turned around and sat at the dinning room table. _Stupid Vampire mind readers. Not you Edward. _I thought. I decided I wasn't hungry, so I went to go get dressed. After that I went down the stairs. I looked at everyone. The were acting like normal. I sighed and walked in sitting by Taylor. I grabbed his hand. _You still mad at me?_ He thought to me. _No. I was never mad at you. _I thought back.

_But you were mad._ He looked at me. His eyes looked so apologetic.

_I was very mad at myself for dreaming that. I was mad that you had to know about it. I was mad that I am human. That I'm so weak. That I'm not good enough for you!_ I was going crazy again. I tried to calm myself. It just wasn't working.

_Elaina. You can't be mad that you dreamed a nightmare. You can't be mad for being who you are. You're the strongest person I know Elaina. And your perfect for me. And I am truly sorry I listened to your dream. I wish I could turn this off but I just cant._ Why did he have to be so nice to me? I hugged him.

Esme stepped in the room. Taylor sighed, as did Edward. I was about to ask what was wrong when Esme spoke. "Oh dear. I just hear the worse news. Irina from the Denali clan, well she died last night." Every body gasped. "What happened?" Rosalie asked. "Werewolves attacked her. She crossed onto their land." That was so sad. But nobody really looked upset by this. "Irina never was, well nice to anyone. And she cheated a lot. We knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later but we just always thought it was going to be later." It was still sad. I had always thought vampires would never die. I was wrong.

If I haven't learned anything else I have learned this. Life is short whether your immortal or not. So my only question is…what do I do with it?

**A/N I hope you like this chapter! I hope to update soon! Please Review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa. **


	14. Chapter 14 Karen!

**Chapter 14: Karen!!!**

Taylor's POV

Elaina's birthday was in two weeks. I didn't tell her, but I was scared out of my mind. I mean, what if something happened to her? What if she died? I tried to make myself not think about it, but as a vampire, I always had room to think.

Elaina and I were in school now and everybody was staring at us. There thoughts were clear on their faces. The girls were thinking things like 'How did she get him?' and the guys were just mad because they knew that if I was with Elaina, than they had no chance with her.

Elaina was all I could think about. And, because of my gift, I knew that I was all Elaina could think about too. Elaina is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Many would argue that Rosalie or another vampire was better looking, but I could not see it. Because Elaina's guardian, Jenny, works out of town a lot she tends to stay at the Cullen house many nights.

And because it helps her with her nightmares, I lay by her side many if not all of those nights. Jenny trusts Carlisle and Esme. That's a good thing…I think. But what if this wasn't good for her? I doubted myself more these past few months more than I had my entire existence.

I guess my mind always went one place. Am I good for Elaina? And I always knew the answer. No I was not. Taylor you have that look again. Stop thinking about it. Don't worry. Elaina thought towards me at the table during lunch.

Teenagers crowded the small cafeteria. I'm sorry. I thought back to her. I cant help it some times. She placed her hand on mine, not flinching from the cold. Taylor it's fine. Stop. The out come is inevitable. We have two weeks left. Let's not spend them like this. She thought pleading with her eyes.

She was right. I nodded to her and we stood as the bell rang. The minds of most teenagers still some how came to Elaina and myself.

Gosh it's like they don't even talk. It's so weird.

What does he see in her that he cant see in me? She's not even that pretty.

One thought caught me off guard.

There bond is so special. It's like they don't have to talk. It's so sweet. I'm so happy for them.

I tried to find the face to the nice thoughts when Elaina just about screamed. We were walking down the hall when she ran to a girl of average height; 5'6 who had shoulder length dark brown curly hair. "Karen!" Elaina screamed running up to her and hugging her, well really it was more of a tackle but a huge nonetheless. "Elaina! Oh my gosh it's been years!" The girl by the name of Karen said. "I know! What the heck are you doing here?" Elaina asked in pure shock. "Well I made a few calls and found out you were here so I thought I'd visit."

Their minds were both going through old memories and surprise thoughts that I still did not understand who this Karen was. Elaina turned back toward me and motioned me to come to her. I walked up to Elaina and Karen. "Karen this is Taylor. Taylor this is my best friend Karen." Best friend as in I'm not counting you when I say that. She added mentally. I was still confused.

"Hi Taylor! I have heard so much about you." Now that I was up close to Karen and I could really look at her I could tell she was different. Her eyes were slightly red, and her heart beat as fast as Nessie's.

I looked at Elaine with a questioning expression. "Yeah, She's like Renesmee." Elaina said smiling. Ah…I could see now.

* * *

Elaina's POV

I was so excited to see Karen. It had been years! I had met Karen while I was living with Aro. She was one of the nice girls who helped me eat and bathe and helped when I had an incident with Gianna. We had become very close, and kept in touch all these years. She had visited me only 5 times over these past 11 years so I was very happy to see her.

I thought all this for Taylor. I knew he was confused. Karen used to be apart of the Volturi guard but soon after she met me she left. She was one of the best half human half vampires I had ever met. I think that was why I liked Nessie so much. She reminded me of Karen.

After school we took Karen back to the house. I could tell she was getting thirsty though. It had never really bothered me before, the fact that she kills humans, because I guess all vampires I knew did it. But now that I know there is another choice, I felt bad. Karen said she would have a go with the animals. One thing about Karen was that she always loved to try knew things.

Karen and Nessie talked for a long time. Karen had never known anyone else like herself. She found it very interesting. I was just happy to see everyone that I loved in the same place. Except for my parents. I looked up at Karen. "Have you heard.." She was shaking her head before I could finish. "I don't see much of the Volturi anymore. I don't agree with the way the go about things any more. They've changed so much these past few decades." Karen said. I nodded my head. I just thought maybe she heard something about my parents.

But I did not let that keep me down. This was a happy day for me.

**A/N Hey! So I know I haven't updated this in forever! But I was having a bad case of writers block. But I have it figured out now! So be expecting updates much more often now. Please review! This Chapter is dedicated to Vinetta-Venture! Anyway so I updated My Sweet Sun just before this so now I have to move on to The Beauty in Me! Has anyone noticed my chapters for this story are always longer than my chapters for my other stories? I thought it was weird.... Okay thanks for reviewing!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	15. Chapter 15 Stories

**Chapter 15: Stories.**

Elaina's POV

"So there I was, right smack in the middle of a blizzard, with the snow all around me. And I could actually feel the coldness. As I walked across the frozen river intent on finishing my mission once and for all. I tell you this was the hardest vampire I ever had to beat. He had just had a drinking feast in Mexico City and was very strong. I hadn't hunted in three days! We danced across the still river for a long moment before he made a stupid new born mistake of jumping right at me. I pined his arms to his back and proceeded to rip off his head slowly, with him screaming out in pure pain-"

"That's enough! Elaina already has nightmares enough as it is." Esme said to Karen who was telling us about her last mission for the Volturi. "But Esme I want to know if she won." I wined to her. Karen looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Well of course I won Elle. I never lost before that and I wasn't planning on losing then. But Esme is right. I forget how human you are."

I pouted on my bed. I had the whole Cullen family around my bed listening to Karen's story. That was the best night time story I had ever heard and I didn't even get to hear all of it! "Elle it's going to be fine!" Taylor said chuckling and leaning down to kiss me softly on the forehead. Taylor wasn't going to stay with me while I slept tonight.

I didn't want Karen to know just how human I really was. And if she knew that I had nightmares every night if I _wasn't_ sleeping next to a vampire than she would really think I had a mental problem.

Everyone left but Karen and I smiled at her. "Hey Karen, are you sure you haven't heard anything about my mom or dad?" I asked. She sighed before saying, "No Elaina I have not heard anything. Last I knew they were somewhere in Greenland. But there was some sort of territorial fight going on so they left. Like I said before I don't know where they went." I nodded my head. "I know I'm sorry. I just miss them I guess."

Karen leaned in and hugged me. "I know Ellie but really try to sleep peacefully. This will all turn out fine. I always get what I want." She said smiling. I nodded and she stood up to leave after saying goodnight. I laid in my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

****

Taylor's POV

I was down stairs in the kitchen putting the last dish away when I turned to see Karen walking straight up to me. Strange I didn't hear her. "How bad is she Taylor?" Karen asked. I sighed.

"Bad." She sat down on the bar stool and stared at me. I went and sat next to her. "She has nightmares every night of Gianna. I usually lay with her when she sleeps because it helps her not have as bad of nightmares but she still has them. She has panic attacks when she really remembers the monster and sometimes when she's having her nightmares. If she's in a dark place she will look around frantically like she's looking for someone. She just always thinks the monster is gonna pop out somewhere.

"She wont talk about her parents to anyone, and she acts like she's never going to have to go back to Volterra. She shuts herself away from the world before she even knows it. She still has scars all over her back and sometimes, I can really see how the scars go all the way to her heart." Karen stared at me for a long moment. "How do you know about the scars? I swear if you've taken advantage of her just because she's a week little human I'm going to rip off your-" What the heck?

"Of course not. She just showed me her back once. I mean-I would never." She just nodded her head. "Taylor I don't care what she has showed you in her thoughts, but you have no idea what this woman did to her. You didn't have to watch a little four year old girl get tortured day after day." Tears started to weld up in her eyes as she said this.

"You didn't have to see this girl beg you on her hands and knees every night not to leave her because if you did the monster would hurt her. And you weren't the one who had to bathe her and see those scars everyday for years and know that it was your fault because you didn't have the strength to save your best friend.

"And you weren't the one who had to break your promises just so this little human girl could escape all of this." She whispered. "What do you mean?" I said.

She hide her thought very well. "I talked to Aro one night. Of course he knew what was happening to her but he didn't really care. Just as long as she would-" She stopped herself. And her train of thought. "Wait a sec." She said before disappearing. I heard her whispering to Bella about Bella's shield. Then she was back and I couldn't read her mind.

"Okay like I was saying, Aro didn't care if she got hurt as long as she was alive. So I made a deal with him. If he let her go live with my only blood relative Jenny, then I would do what he wanted." She said. "What did he want?" I asked. I really did not like the whole, not hearing peoples thoughts. I don't know how Edward does it.

"I must be the one to change Elaina. Aro knew that if anyone else did it she would not live." That didn't seem like too much on her part. She looked me in the eyes. "You don't understand. I made her a promise. I said I would never her hurt. I said I would never bit her. I don't like breaking promises." She said with her head down.

Karen really did care a lot for Elaina. "Karen, if you do something for me I will change her myself." I said. Her head snapped up and she smiled at me. "Anything." She vowed.

"Find Jonathan and Susan White."

**A/N WOW! :D That took a lot out of me to do! Okay so I feel like this was a dark chapter. Like all spooky and scary. Lol I love it! Haha so you know a lot about Karen now. She's a good half vamp who would do anything to protect her best friend. And if you couldn't tell, Jonathan and Susan White are Elaina's parents. So yeah that's about it. Lol. Please please please review!!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	16. Chapter 16, Don't go Don't go Going!

**Chapter 16: Don't go Don't go! Going!**

Karen's POV

"_Find Jonathan and Susan White." _

"Really? Cause, the Volturi has gone to great lengths to keep their location a secret. Only Demetri really knows where they are." He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Then ask him. I am sure you can find a way to use that gift of yours to your advantage." I smiled in understanding. So he wants me to have fun? It has been two decades since I've had fun. "Will do. When do you want your information?" I asked. I felt like I was doing something bad, like I was a private investigator.

"As soon as you can get it." He said. "Okay, I'll go now. I'm sure I wont be here when Ellie wakes up so tell her I went to hunt. I'll be back soon." I said before speeding away. It was time for some fun.

* * *

There it is; beautiful Volterra. I walked through it at night, and went through the tunnel that would lead me to Demetri. As soon as he saw me he smiled. "Karen! What a surprise! Are you here to rejoin the guard? Aro will be very pleased."

"No Demetri, I'm not. But I have a favor to ask of you." I said. His smile did not waver as he nodded. "Please let's go somewhere we talk in private." He said. I nodded and he lead me deeper in the tunnel beneath the city.

"What is it that you need my friend?" He asked. "Jonathan and Susan White." I said. His smile was gone instantly. He never liked Elaina because I spent more time with her than with him. "I'm sorry I have orders not to give that information out." I looked at him through narrow eyes and got so close to him that I was but an inch away.

"Do you really want to play this game Demetri? You know what I can do to you." He looked back down at me. "If you have forgotten, I obey my master. I don't go running off for some human girl like others I know. I am loyal." His breath flew across my face but I did not move. Ha! Loyal.

I smiled. "Have you forgotten that I still have blood running through my veins? Incase you forgot, your in love with a human." I spat out at him. Okay so Demetri and I had a thing a while back. But Elaina came first.

He eyed me carefully. "_Half_ human. Incase you've forgotten your in love with a vampire." He was going to make me do it. "Demetri I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." I bit his neck for exactly two seconds. He screamed out in pure pain as the fire over took him.

My power was working well. You see, I have the gift of putting someone through pain. When I bite them they feel as if they are being turned into a vampire all over again. If I bite them for one second they feel the pain for 5 minutes. If I bite them for 2 seconds they feel the pain for 10 minutes and so on. But if I bite them for ten seconds, they go through the pain for over a hour before dieing.

Demetri laid across the floor crying out in pain. I waited and ten minutes later he stood up. I hated doing that to him. But it had to be done. I love revenge. "Fine." He said before closing his eyes. "Your human's parents are in St. Paul, Canada." I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said. "Oh and Demetri, I am sorry I had to do that to you." He did not look in my eyes. "I know." He whispered. I sighed as I turned to leave.

"Karen wait." He called out as I was 20 feet away from him. I turned around and met his eyes. "Don't go." He whispered. I breathed a big sigh. This was always the hardest part. "Why _don't _you go Dem?" I asked. That had always been the problem.

"You're the one who left." He said. Whoa. No he _didn't_. "Demetri I left because my best friend needed me too. I wanted you to come with me, but you said no." He closed the distance between. "I have my loyalty to my master." He said. "What about your loyalty to your wife?" Yep. We are married. His eyes turned black as soon as I said it.

I shook my head. "That's what I thought." I said before turning to leave. He caught my arm. "Karen I-" He stopped himself. I turned to look at him. His eyes looked so sad. "Don't Demetri. I have to go. Your still welcome to come with me. You've always been welcomed to come with me. But bigger things are happening here Dem. Cant you see that? The Volturi is corrupted. It has been for decades. Elaina was the one who made me realize that. And now Elaina needs me." He looked in my eyes.

"I don't know why you like this human girl so much. But I've lived without you for far too long. I will follow you anywhere. I will follow you to death." He whispered the last part.. And as soon as the words were out of his mouth, our lips came together like they had been apart for decades, which they were.

I finally had _my_ Demetri back.

* * *

*Elaina's POV

I walked down stair to the kitchen where everyone was at. "Taylor, where's Karen?" I asked. He stood up and came to me. "She went hunting." He said smiling. Even for a vampire, Taylor was the worst liar. But I wasn't going to press the issue. "Okay." We walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

Taylor sat down on the bar stool and just stared at me as I got my cereal. "What?" I asked. He stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on either side of my face. He closed his eyes. _Taylor what's wrong? _I asked in my head. Something was really wrong. I could tell. _Why did you never tell me about Karen?_ He asked thinking back to me. _Because I just didn't. _Don't think about it, don't think about it. "Was it because every thought and memory of her brought you back to your childhood?" _Why didn't you tell me Elle?_ I took in a large breath. Crap this cant happen now. _We would have had this conversation sooner or later._ He thought back to me.

_I know._

_Then why didn't you tell me?_ He asked again.

_Because nobody has to know of the things I went through. My life was spent in the most evil place on this earth. And when I tried to leave, it followed me. _Before I could stop myself, memories flooded my mind.

_I was 6 and laying on the floor. Gianna and just got back and was upset at me. Aro just left me with her. Karen walked up to me with tears in her eyes and picked me up in her arms without saying anything. She took me into a bright room. "Ellie I'm so sorry." She said laying me down on a big bed. "This is my fault. I have the power to stop Gianna but I don't." I sat up even though my back was burning with the movement. _

"_Karen, take me away." I whispered. She looked at me with the most puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. "I promise I will. And I will never hurt you." She vowed. "You wont ever bite me?" I asked still a bit frightened that she had that power._

"_Never." She vowed. And I believed her. _

Taylor leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I wish more than anything to take all those bad memories away." He said. I sighed. "As do I." I closed my eyes and thought of all the good things in my life. My parents, Karen, the Cullen family, Taylor. Each time he would kiss me, when he would hold me close.

Taylor was holding me close now, as Karen came running into the kitchen. "Taylor, St. Paul, Canada." We pulled away from each other a bit and I saw him smile. "What's there?" I asked. Taylor looked down at me. "A good memory." He said before kissing my forehead again. I was confused, but happy.

**A/N Hey! How was that? I really wanted you guys to learn more about Karen because she is going to become a VERY big part of the story. And I always feel bad for Demetri so….Yeah all that happened. I hope you guys don't hate me for writing a lot about them, it was just needed for the future. Next chapter will be more about Elaina and Taylor I promise! So I hope y'all liked that! I'll try to update soon! Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	17. Chapter 17 Surprise after surprise

**Chapter 17. Surprise after surprise.**

Elaina's POV

I was still confused about what had just happened but I didn't care. I smiled and waved to Karen. "Um hey Elle, I have a friend here." She said and turned around slowly and motioned for someone to come forward.

I saw him. Standing not 30 feet in front of me was a tall lean man with long dark hair. And his eyes were bright red. I could feel me heart pick up as my head sweat. Demetri. Karen ran to me and put her hands on either side of my face and Taylor looked like he had no clue what was happening.

"Elaina he is a friend. A friend Elaina." She said trying to calm me. My breathing picked up. "Volturi. Gianna." I kept saying over and over. I was now staring at Karen's face and into her warm eyes.

"Please Elaina. Please, stop freaking out." I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. Karen said her husband was a good man, but he was the Volturi. I tried to forget about them and just focus on Karen and how she must still love him.

I nodded my head and Karen stood back. By this time everyone was in the small kitchen. Karen looked at them and smiled. "Everyone you must remember Demetri. Well he is my husband and as off today he is no longer apart of the Volturi."

Everyone seemed confused but didn't question it anymore. This was only the morning of my even more weird and confusing day.

**

*Taylor's POV

"Karen, I asked you to do one thing. And that was not to bring a Volturi guard back." I said to her. Elaina just about had a panic attack, She kept thinking of the Volturi and Gianna and she was freaking out.

"I know I'm sorry Taylor, but things happen." She said looking guilty. Elaina looked from Karen to me to back to Karen. "What's going on guys? What are you hiding?" She asked confused. I sighed and said. "Elle, I have a surprise for you. I found your parents." Elaina looked at me for a spit second before running to me and hugging me tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. "Don't thank me. Karen went and found where they live." She turned to Karen and did the same. "It was all Demetri." She said laughing.

Elaina turned toward Demetri. "Hello Demetri. Um, thanks." She said looking at the floor. "You are very welcome." He said in a polite voice. As I read Demetri's mind I could tell he loves Karen very much, but does not like Elaina. He see's her as a fragile human girl her stole his wife. As much as I wanted to, I could not get mad at him. I too know how it feels to have someone take away all of your love's attention.

Elaina was very excited about her parents. She couldn't wait to see them. "When do we get to leave?" She asked excitedly. Esme spoke up by saying, "You have school." Elaina sighed. "But mom come on!" She said. _Did she just call me her mom? Oh I'm so happy! _Esme thought.

Elaina looked at Esme. "Oh I'm sorry. I-I" Esme cut her off. "It's quite alright." She said smiling. "Okay Elaina if it's okay with Jenny, I guess you can go." Esme said and Elle ran to her and gave her a big huge. Alice jumped up and down. "She is going to say yes!!" Alice screamed and next thing I know all the girls in the house start jumping up and down and are screaming and because of all the happiness Jasper was holding on to Emmett just so he wouldn't do the same.

It looked like it was going to be a good day. We would go to Canada and see Elaina's parents, and then we would all be happy and I would change Elaina before her 18th birthday. But as we all soon found out, the future isn't always so clear.

**

*Elaina's POV

"Attention passengers. We will be landing in St. Paul Canada in 5 minutes. Please sit down and fasten your seat belts. Thank you." The flight attendant said through the microphone. I quickly did as she said in excitement. I was so close yet so far away from my parents.

"Excited much? You got Jasper about to jump out of his seat." Taylor said laughing lightly. I looked at Jasper and sure enough he was shaking just as much as I was. "Sorry Jasper." I said quietly knowing he could hear me. I saw him nod his head once.

_Taylor can you believe it?!?! I haven't seen my parents in so many years._ I thought to Taylor. He took my hand and kissed it. _I'm very happy for you Elle._ I smiled at him. Finally then plane landed I just about ran out.

The whole Cullen family plus Karen and Demetri came with us. I was still on edge about Demetri. But he came in handy, since he was now closer he was able to track exactly where mom and dad were at.

So with the address, we got in a cab and went to my parents. Excitement rushed through me more than it ever had. I was holding Taylor's hand very tight, but since his hand was like a rock, I was only hurting my own hand. The cab stopped, along with the four others behind us with the rest of family, we all got out.

My eyes grew wide and I turned back to the cab driver. "This must be the wrong place." I said frantically. "This is it ma'am." He said. I turned to Demetri and he nodded his head. "They are here. I'm sure they are just visiting some one." He said. I nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah, your right. They must be." I said. "Well let's go." I said as I walked through the entrance of St. Paul Cemetery.

**A/N hey! How was that? I hope you guys liked it. I have been working on this chapter for a while now. So Next chapter is going to be…..sad. I know I'm sorry. Anyway Please Please Please review! And speaking of which, Thank you to all who are reviewing! It makes me very happy. Even if you say you hate it. So yeah I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	18. Chapter 18 Hate is a bad word

**Chapter 18. Hate is a bad word.**

Elaina's POV

I dropped to my knees. On one large tomb stone wrote, _Jonathan and Susan White._ I was sobbing before I knew it. Every emotion that I had locked away for nearly 14 years rushed out. "Elaina I didn't-" Demetri stared but I couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up." I said quietly. Then anger became more prominent than all the other emotions boiling inside of me.

"Shut up!" I screamed loud. I stood up and looked into the stunned faces of the Cullen family, Demetri and Karen. "Shut the freaking crap up! You are a liar!" I screamed so loud my face was red, but I didn't care.

"Elle, I know-" Taylor started. "No. You are more of a liar than anyone! Did you really think I wouldn't find out about why you _really_ hung out with me? Did you think I wouldn't know about _Jane? _You never loved me." I spat out at him. He looked so sad.

With all the anger in me I yelled out the one thing my heart was telling me not to. "I hate you! I hate you all!" I looked at Demetri and yelled, "You killed them! You and your dark, evil, cold-heart, devilish, screwed up, vampire coven!" I started walking away when Karen grabbed my arm. "Elaina I know-" I turned around to her and yanked my arm out of her grasp. "You don't know anything." I said in a quiet voice. With more eyes spilling over I said once again, "I hate you. You chose him. You chose the enemy. You chose the monsters. And to me, you are what you chose. " I said and with tears in her eyes she stepped back.

She fell to the floor and I wanted to go to her and say how much I didn't mean it and how much I was sorry. But I knew what I had to do. I blocked my thoughts so Taylor and Edward would not know what I was going to do next. And then I ran to the cab and got in. Where was I heading? The airport. And where was I going from there? Volterra, Italy.

**

*Taylor's POV

This is _so_ not happening. I try to do something nice for people and I end up hurting them. This is why I always stayed alone. When you are alone, you don't hurt people and they cant hurt you. As I looked before me at Elaina yelling at Karen and her falling to the ground I knew this was all my fault.

I saw a flicker of something in Elaina's mind before she turned and ran off. The only thing I saw was a name. Gianna. We all stayed there for a long time, hours, before Carlisle made a move. "We need to go after her. She might do something to get herself in danger."

He was right. But would she want me to go after her? She did say she hated me after all. "Taylor, she was mad. She didn't mean it. You of all people should know that." Edward said after hearing my mind. "I know." I said. But there is still doubt. There is always doubt.

I didn't pay any attention to the others. But I saw Karen. I saw her eyes. She didn't understand anything. Demetri tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. So I went over to her and knelt down where she was at.

She wouldn't look at me. _Go away._ She thought to me. "If there is anything left in you that wants to help Elaina than you must listen to me Karen." I said to her and she turned her head and looked at me. I stood up and offered her my hand, she took it and stood up.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

**

*Karen's POV

"I hate you. You chose him. You chose the enemy. You chose the monsters. And to me, you are what you choose." Elaina yelled at me. I fell to my knees. Never before had my heart felt so heavy. I saw the guilt in Elaina's eyes but she turned and walked away. My whole life seemed to be ending. There are no words to describe when your best friend hates you.

I couldn't hear or see the others. I did see Demetri walk over to me but I told him to go away. He was the reason Ellie hated me! Next then I know, Taylor I kneeling next to me.

_Go away. _I thought to him.

"If there is anything left in you that wants to help Elaina than you must listen to me Karen." He said I turned to look at him. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Gianna." He said. I could feel a low growl come up from my chest. I looked at him. "She will be destroyed." I said with an evil smile coming on my lips. Alice spoke up by saying, "No. Elaina will take care of her. We must take care of the others." She said. Taylor, reading her mind and seeing the vision, opened his mind to all of us so we could also see.

I smiled wide. "Can you smell that Taylor?" I asked him. "Hmm?"

"I smell victory." I said. Emmett laughed and said, "And revenge! Come on lets go kill some people!" We all started laughing. Emmett was a little too excited. Finally it was time. With Gianna gone, Elaina could really be happy for the first time in 14 years. I just wished it would all work out well.

**A/N kay so I hope you guys liked this one. Please please review! I wont be able to update any of my stories this weekend because I will be having way too much fun with all my friends! I am so busy! Vinny just came back into town and we will be hanging out and then I got my other friends. So anyway back to the story…was it completely terrible? I don't know how much I liked this one….Sorry guys it was just kinda sad to me….anyhow y'all please review! Tell me how much you hate it or if by any chance you liked it. Thanks my amazing readers!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	19. Chapter 19 A new ending

**Chapter 19. A new ending.**

*Elaina's POV

Maria Robinson once said, 'Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.' That is what I decided to do. I cant go back in time and tell my parents not to go to Volterra. I cant make Aro let us go. I cant go back and make Gianna stop hurting me. I cant stop all the times the male vampires would watch me bathe. I cant change all the things that brought me this pain.

I cant change my parents death.

I cant change the past.

But I can change the ending. I can change my future. My past wasn't all bad. My past gave me Karen. My past gave me the Cullen family. My past brought me to Taylor. My past taught me what love is, and that it is rare. But I found love in Taylor.

So that is why I am on this plane that is heading for Volterra. I am going to change my ending by going back to my past.

* * *

"Elaina? We weren't expecting you for another few weeks. You wouldn't happen to know where Demetri is do you?" Felix asked as I entered the tunnel. I may not have been here for nearly 12 years but I knew my way around Volterra perfectly. "Hello Felix. I am here early. And yes Demetri is with Karen."

"Ah. Well my friend I will bring you to the masters now. Right this way." Felix motioned for me to walk ahead of him. I didn't like that. He was one of the men who like to watch me. But I kept my head high. This was going to happen.

We walked through the dark tunnel for what seemed like forever. Then finally we came to some light. We went through some rooms and then the one that looked like a waiting room. "Please wait here. I will go tell the masters." Felix said walking into the large room.

I stared at the desk where I knew Gianna used to work. Now there was a pretty young human woman working there. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me. "Is there anything I can do for you ma'am?" She asked nicely. I shook my head slowly. There was nothing I could do for her.

I could have told her to run, but if she tried they would just kill her. I don't know how she got to be in this wretched place but I knew she could never leave. I wonder if she knows her fate as I do?

I heard the large doors open and saw Felix stick his head out. "Come on." He said as I stood up and walked into the room. As I looked around I realized it had not changed a bit. Not even the white faces had changed. There were more than when I was here last but it was still the same.

In front of me was the three thrones that sat the three men; Marcus, Aro, and Caius. "Hello my dear child! So nice of you to visit us." Aro said sanding up and walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed my check.

"You have grown my child. I am sorry to hear about your parents, but you are not yet 18. And I promised your parents." I grabbed his hand.

_I don't care what promise you made to them. Change me now. _I thought to him. I just kept thinking that if I changed into a vampire I just might forget all my human memories. And that was all I wanted; to forget.

"I understand my child. Alright. You will be changed. Felix please take Elaina to the dining chamber. Jane will be able to change her there." He ordered. "Yes master." Felix said while motioning me to follow him. I heard Aro say behind me, "And Jane dear, please try not to kill her. She is important."

My whole body shook. This was going to be painful. But it was worth it. I closed my eyes as Jane walked closer to me with a grin oh her face. The last thought that went through me before the burning started was Taylor's face. What was I doing? I didn't want to forget him. But I could not think about that anymore as the burning pain shot through my body.

And then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

The pain was gone. I started to see light. It must have been three days. It seemed like forever. My eyes fluttered opened. I could see _everything!_ I felt strength surge through my body. I stood up and looked around. "Elaina you turned out marvelously!" Aro exclaimed. For the first time I could really see his skin and everything on him.

I nodded slowly. Much to my disappointment I remembered everything of my human life. I got very mad too. Then, I had to ask the question that was burning inside me.

"Papa Aro." Aro had made me call him that when I was living with him. "Yes my child?" He said smiling at me. "Who killed my parents?" I know someone from the Volturi killed them. Just then I heard the large door open. And the monster walked in.

"Hello Elaina. Tell your parents I said hi. Oh wait. You cant because I killed them." All emotions were gone from my but one; pure hatred. I started shaking uncontrollably. Then there was a bright light that burst from inside me. It covered everyone in the room and they were frozen. Then I split into multiples. Thousands of myself that looked transparent went and started killing them all.

Then I walked over to Gianna. I was shining as bright as the sun. "You tortured me. You took my childhood away from me. You killed my parents. You will feel all the pain of all the innocent people you have hurt. They will not have mercy on you like did not have mercy on them."

I did not know what I saw doing, But I knew how to do it. And them all the ghost like figures that looked like me turned into people I have never seen. But somehow I knew they were all her victims. They began torturing her. There were thousands of them. And then I saw my parents. They were holding hands and smiling.

I walked to them and they pulled my into a hug. "We are always here Ellie. Taylor is a good man. Be happy." My mother told me. "Daddy has missed you so much my baby. I never wanted to leave you. But now it is time for you to be with the family you belong with." He said and pointed to the Cullen family who were walking in and fighting against the Volturi.

I turned to my parents and smiled at them. "I love you." I said and I knew if I could I would be crying. "Go to him my daughter. And remember; Never let go." My mom said as she turned me around in the direction of Taylor. The Volturi was dead now and I could hear Gianna scream out in pain. They were taking their time.

I walked to Taylor and he was staring at me. "Elaina, Elaina! It's your turn! Finish her off!" I saw a small child say to me. She looked no older than four years old. I nodded to her and took her hand. "I'm gonna make the monster go away now okay?" The little girl nodded her. I walked over to Gianna and everyone moved to make way for me.

I could see in her eyes they faces off all who she killed. And all it took for me to kill the monster who had been torturing me for 14 years, was by touching her with the tip of my finger. She inhaled sharply then fell to the floor and turned to ash.

Suddenly all that was in this large room were dead bodies, the Cullen family, Karen, Demetri, and myself.

Then the light in me vanished and I fell to the floor and darkness overtook me.

* * *

**A/N OMJ!!! So….Yeah I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was a bit confusing but I am gonna try and clear all that up on the next chapter. And I hope you guys were not mad at Gianna dieing. It's just in her 100+ years of vampire life she tortured and killed over half a million people between the ages of 1 and 76. She showed no mercy to any kind of life and had no heart for the young. Like Elaina had said in one of the first chapters; Gianna let go of her heart before she was even turned. I know all of you can not possibly see this story as I do and that makes me sad. Because I see it so clearly. **

**Anyway I cried writing this chapter. I hope you guys understand it. Anyway so yeah that's about it. Please review and tell me how confused you are and I will try to PM you and explain thing better there. Thanks so very much! And God bless!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	20. Chapter 20 We wait We swing We sing

**Chapter 20. We wait. We swing. We sing.**

Taylor and I were outside in a large field. We were lying on the hood of his car. "Taylor, do you think we will get married?" I asked him. "Of course." He said smiling. He held my hand in his. Are hands fit together perfectly, almost as if they were made for each other.

"Taylor, do you think we can have kids?" I asked hopefully. "Of course." He answered. I turned on my side so I was facing him. "Taylor, you love me right?" He chuckled before saying, "Of course." He turned his head so he could see me. What I saw shocked me.

He had bright blue eyes. I also realized after looking at our entwined hands that he did not have pale skin. I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Taylor…are you human?" I asked him. He smiled widely at me. "Of course." Was his only reply.

I started breathing heavily. But…he cant be. "No Taylor…you cant be…" I was starting to get scared. I then noticed the sun was shinning down on us, yet he was not shining. Suddenly, the sun was gone and dark clouds covered the sky. Lightening stuck and thunder boomed and the rain started falling heavily.

"Taylor." I could barely hear myself over the storm. "Taylor!" Taylor sat up and climbed to the top of the car, smiling all the while. I looked down and saw the water began to rise. It started coming up to me, and I knew I had to get to higher ground. "Taylor help me up please." I called over the rain.

"I'm sorry love." He said letting go of my hand. "No Taylor! You promised! Never let go!" I screamed as tears ran down my face. He chuckled. "Sorry love." He said before my hand slid out of his and I fell into the water.

I felt the rain water around me. I watched as the blurry vision of Taylor on the car went away. I didn't understand any of this. I tried to breath but no air came into my lungs. Instead water filled them and soon, I could do nothing but float away into the unknown.

**

Alice's POV

Just when you think things are going good, they go bad. Finally, my new brother found love, the Volturi is defeated, and Gianna is dead. But, now Elaina is in a coma like state. I mean, she is a vampire! But she has been sleeping(yes sleeping!) for three days! Oh and Taylor is going crazy! He thinks this is all his fault somehow.

I think the worst part is I cant see anything. Usually I know when someone is going to wake up because their body decides. But now I cant see when or if she is going to wake up. I can see her eyes moving franticly under her eyelids. Not even Taylor or Edward knows what's going on in her head.

I just hope she is not alone in there.

**

Ouch. I fell on the ground of an open field. I finally stopped drowning in the rain water. It was so sunny now, and the grass was a vibrant green. I saw a old looking swing set and a little girl swinging. I walked over to her and recognized her as the girl in Volterra.

I sat on the swing next to her. "Do you know where I am?" I asked the young girl. She looked up at me and smiled. "You're in the waiting place." I was confused. "Well, what am I waiting for? Can I leave now?" I asked a little scared.

She shook her head. "No you cant leave yet. It's not time. You have to wait longer. But don't worry, I was sent here to keep you company." She smiled the largest smile I have ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back. "My name's Journey." she said in a sweet voice. I smiled at her. "My names Elaina. You can call me Elle if you want."

She smiled at me and nodded her head. "Hello, Elle. Do you want to swing with me?" I nodded my head and began to swing back and forth. I remember how I loved swinging when I was little. "Journey what are we waiting for?" I asked her after we had been swinging for a while.

"We are waiting on them." she said pointing to the sky. "The masters. We wait, then they tell us if we get to go with them, or go back."

"Go back where?" She just kept swinging as she answered, "Go back home. Go back to earth." We weren't on earth? How had I gotten here? "Journey, how do we get back home?" I asked the small girl. She looked so pretty with her long blonde hair flowing in the breeze. "We wait. We swing. We sing." She started singing over and over. Her voice was like wind chimes. I started singing with her.

"We wait. We swing. We sing." I was truly happy then, singing with the amazing 4 year old girl. I never wanted to leave. Just then, Journey stopped singing and swinging. "It's time. They are coming." she said staring up at the sky. I followed her gaze. I saw two bright lights descend from the bright blue sky.

"Elaina Rose White. You may go home now." I heard a loud male voice call out. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I said but then I remembered Journey. "Wait I-" I tried to say but then everything went dark.

**

Elaina's POV

I opened my eyes to see everyone there. I sat up and looked around. Taylor ran to me and hugged me tight. I held him close to me then we shared a long kiss. I pulled away and started dry sobbing. "What's wrong Elaina? Are you hurting?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. I looked up and saw Demetri. "I need your help." I said to him. He nodded his head.

"I need you to find a little girl by the name of Journey."

**A/N :D It finally worked! Whatever the problem was it is fixed! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was pretty emotional for me. I wish I had Jasper here! Lol anyway I hope you guys liked it. Please, please review! Thanks for reading,**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	21. Chapter 21 Can we keep her?

**Chapter 21. Can we keep her?**

Taylor's POV

"Journey? What little girl Elaina?" Carlisle asked confused. Elaina's thoughts were flying by so fast, even I couldn't understand them. Alice stood up and walked over to Elaina and smiled a sad smile at her. "That's a great idea Elaina, but you wont like what you find."

"I need to find her Alice. I don't understand why, it's just, I need to know she is okay." Alice nodded her head. "I know." Alice smiled a happy smile. Then Demetri spoke up. "Um, well, Elaina since I have not met her before I need to get a taste of her from your mind. So you're going to need to concentrate on her very much. How she looks, what she said. Everything." Elaina nodded. "Wait, I don't understand. Where did you meet this girl Elaina?" I asked.

"I'll think about everything that happened while I was out, okay? That way Demetri can know, and you can too." Elaina smiled. I nodded. Elaina closed her eyes and began remembering what she had just gone through.

**

Emmett's POV

This is freaky. Elaina is doing some sort of mind thing with the Volturi dude, and Taylor and Eddy are telling everyone else what she is thinking. Alice didn't seem like she was paying any attention at all. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed, wide eyed, looking into the future I'm guessing.

As soon as everyone was done, Alice jumped up. "Okay we have to hurry. Demetri, where is she?" Alice asked. The Volturi dude closed his eyes before saying, "She's-she's here. In Forks." "What? Where at?" Elaina asked. Whoa. Talk about freaky.

**

Elaina's POV

It was all to weird. I knew everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. All except Alice. I _have_ to find this girl. Alice, Taylor, and I went to where Demetri said she was. In no time we were standing in front of a small house. We went and knocked on the door.

A man opened the door. He looked like he just woke up; his hair was messy, he smelled like alcohol, and he was grumpy. "What?" He said answering the door. "My name Elaina, I was wondering if a little girl by the name of Journey lives here?" I asked nicely.

The man sighed. "Yeah what do you want with the brat?" He asked upset now. Taylor grabbed my hand. _Elaina, this is bad. He's a drunk, he hits her. _Taylor thought to me. "I just need to ask her some questions. I work with the school here in Forks and we are looking into enrolling her." I said. In side, my heart was breaking. "She ain't goin' to any school."

"We just want to ask some questions sir." I said with a smile. Every inch of me wanted to sink my teeth into this man. "Sure. She's in the back room." He said letting us in. We walked through the house. We got to a small door and opened it. Inside, was a beautiful, little girl whimpering.

"Journey?" I asked walking closer. She looked up at me and a smile broke across her face. "Elle!" she said running to me. I hugged her and picked her up. The poor little thing was covered in bruises from head to toe.

She was crying as she looked up at me. "You have to go. Daddy is going to be mad if I don't clean." "What? You can't be more than five years old. Why would you be cleaning?" I asked. "Elaina, hurry. We have three minutes and 42 seconds before he comes in here." Alice said.

"Journey does your father hurt you?" I asked. A single tear fell from her face as she nodded. I looked at Taylor. I silently asked him if it was okay. He nodded. I looked at Journey and asked, "How would you like to live with me? Where you would never get hurt?"

A huge smile came across her face as she nodded. I held her close and turned to walk out the door. "Where are you going with her?" The man asked. Alice walked up close to him and held out a badge. "Mr. Forest, I am with Child Services and I am taking your daughter. She has just confirmed that you beat her. Now we will take her and not notify the police department as long as you sign these papers here claiming you give all rights of Journey Lorain Forest over to us." Alice said in a very lawyer-type voice. The man was taken aback.

He huffed. "Fine." He said taking the pen fro Alice and signing the papers. We left on that note. Journey fell asleep in my lap on the way home. "Alice, what do you know?" I asked as we pulled in. We all went into the living room as Alice told us of what she had found out.

"Journey Lorain Forest lost both her parents in a forest fire when she was two. The house caught on fire and her parents tried to get out. Her mother got caught in the house but the dad managed to get out with the baby. The dad died two days later due to a lung condition.

"So they sent Journey to live with the fathers brother, the only family either of them had, and didn't bother to do a check up. If they had they would have seen that he was a drunk. Journey is four and a half years old." I looked down at the small child in my arms. I looked up at them all. "Can we keep her?"

**A/N Hey! Did you like it? This story should be no longer than 25 chapters. So it is coming to an end. Please, please, please review! **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	22. Chapter 22 Who's happy? Not me

**Chapter 22. Who's happy? Not me.**

_I looked down at the small child in my arms. I looked up at them all. "Can we keep her?" _

Elaina's POV

"You want us to keep a human child with us?" Jasper asked as if it was not possible. "I say yes. I mean of course we can. It's not like we can let her go back to that rotten house." Rosalie said with a look in her eye. Rose has always wanted children. The look in her eye was just like mine. It was the look of pure need. Need to have this child with us and know she is safe. Because let's be honest, where is safer than a house full of vampires?

"I am fine with it." Esme said with a smile. And of course Emmett said, "Heck yes! Finally someone who will want to play in the mud with me!" "Of course you know I'm saying yes." Alice said. Bella and Edward nodded their heads saying yes. "Jacob and Renesmee wont have a problem with it either." Alice said.

"Yes." Jasper said. "It's fine with me." Carlisle said. "Elle is this what you want?" Taylor said looking at me. I took his hand in mine. Through my thoughts he saw just how much I wanted this. How much I _needed_ this. "Then it is fine with me." Taylor said smiling.

"Okay, well then I need to go shopping. Rose I need you to go on the computer and search what human children eat. And please look for healthy things." Esme said getting her purse. "Of course." Rosalie said running upstairs.

"Elaina?" I heard a tiny little voice whisper. I looked down to see Journey just waking up. "Hey buddy. How are you doing?" I said setting her down on the couch. "I'm a little hungry." she said looking up at us. "Hello dear," Esme started, "I'm Esme. I was just about to go shopping for some food. What do you like to eat?" She asked smiling. Journey sat straight up. "Well, I love pizza. Mac and cheese is good too. Oh and apples! And I LOVE Poptarts!" Everyone but myself had a look clearly saying they had no clue what she was talking about.

"Maybe I should go with you Esme?" I suggested. She nodded her head with a smile. "Hey Journey while they are shopping, do you wanna play dress up with me?" Alice asked. "Yes yes yes!" Journey said standing up and taking her hand to go up stairs. "Your hand is really cold." She commented. "Yeah I know. I'll tell you all about that in a little bit." Alice said excited.

I got my shoes on waited for Esme and Rosalie. "Hey honey." Taylor said standing beside me. "Hey." I said sighing. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Everything just seems like it has happened so fast."

"That's cause it has. You haven't had a chance to mourn your parents."

"I haven't had a chance to do a lot of things." I hugged Taylor tight. I love this family and where I live. I love what I am and who I am. I love Taylor more than myself. I love Journey. So why am I so unhappy? Is it because the one thing I looked forward to since I was four was seeing my parents, but now they are gone? My whole life had been torture. Since I was four I have been away from my parents, been inflicted with the worse pain you can imagine, and nightmares so bad, that I hardily slept at all. I have been raped and abused. My life has been hell. But all that is over now. Those human memories are faded, the pain is gone, as are the nightmares. Now I have love and a life. So why cant I be happy?

Taylor, hearing my thoughts, said, "I don't know. It will take time for you to adjust. But you will Elaina. I promise you will." he said with a look in eyes that said he meant it.


	23. Chapter 23 The End

**Chapter 23. The End**

Taylor's POV

Life isn't fair. Elaina should have never gone through something so painful in her life. But no matter how much I try, I cant make myself feel that bad. Because what happened to Elaina brought her to me. And she brought me life.

"No! No Emmett no! Stop!" I heard Journey laughing from upstairs. "I must tickle you!" He said chasing her around upstairs. Elaina looked at me and we both smiled. For some reason, maybe it was the inner human in me, I got a sudden urge. I ran up stairs and tackled Emmett. "Emmett! Don't you know never to tickle a young lady's tummy! You…..must go for the armpits!" I said running after Journey as she ran away screaming and laughing.

This lasted for about an hour before Esme came in. "Boys, boys. Calm down. It's time for her to eat. I made you macaroni pasta with cheese." Uh oh. "Yay!" Journey said running into the kitchen. She took one bit and spit it out. "Um….you have to cook the mac." She said with a half smile.

"Oh I knew something wasn't right." Esme said picking up the bowl and putting it in the sink. "Journey how about we go out to eat? I hear the veggie burger at Carver Café is very yummy." Bella said with a smile. "Yes please!" She squealed. So all the girls got ready and headed out.

Elaina's POV

We walked into the small diner and all eyes were on us. I know I'm a fairly new vampire but I was fine and luckily did not feel like killing any of these humans. We sat down at the largest table and a waitress walked up. "How are we doing tonight?' she asked with a smile. "Good thank you." Alice said. "Good. Well what can I get for you?"

"I think one veggie burger and some juice will be fine." Rose said. "Alrighty then. Be back in a jiffy." She said walking away. Alice leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "Taylor's upset. If he doesn't calm down soon he is gonna take out a tree." I nodded and rose to my feet. "I'm gonna head out. I'll see you back at the house okay?" I asked and Journey nodded.

Taylor's POV

"It's okay Taylor. You can be happy now." Jasper said. He obviously felt my emotions. "Jazz, Elaina's not happy. So how can I be?" I said looking at him. "The one thing that will help her, is for you to be happy." I sighed. "I'm going to hunt. Alone." I said running out of the house and into the woods.

After I killed two deer and stood against a rock. _Taylor you have got to calm down._ I heard someone think. I knew who it was. I turned to see Elle walking towards me. I took her in my arms. _I know. _

"Taylor I was thinking….now that I'm a vampire, and well we are in love…we should do something." She said before kissing me with everything she had.

***

Elaina's POV

This past week has been the best week of my life. And everyone could tell. Maybe because I couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Taylor. Journey has added something wonderful to our family. Jacob and Renesmee fell in love with her just as fast we all had. Esme has mastered cooking. She enjoys it very much and Jacob enjoys being her taste tester.

Karen and Demetri left yesterday to live there own life. They said they will visit often but we all know, that in the mind of Volturi, often can be counted in years. The Romanian's have taking over and rule our kind now.

Journey knows what we are. Whether or not she will become one is up to her. But I wont allow it to happen for many more years. Journey has brought us all together more as a family. And though the years will be challenging with Journey growing and the different things we will face, we will all go through this journey together. Because with love, all things are possible.

Every night when Taylor and I put Journey to bed, we tell her stories. This night, it was Taylor's turn.

"Tell me one more." Journey begged. "Okay okay. One more." Taylor said smiling.

"One upon a time, there was a princess. She was very pretty and happy. But then one night, the evil men came and took her parents away. The princess had to be sent away to live as a commoner. Years past and when the young girl was 17 years old, a prince came."

"Oh did he save her?" Journey interrupted. "Shh. Listen."

"Now the prince had no clue he was a prince. But the princess could tell. And with out even knowing it, the prince and the princess, fell in love. But there was one problem; the bad men want the princess back. But the prince would not let it happen. So they fought.

"The princess and prince fought against the bad men." Journey gasped. "Did they win?" She asked with her eyes wide. Taylor smiled and nodded his head. "Yup. They won. But the princess was hurt. She was sleeping and the prince didn't know how to fix her. Even the doctor didn't know what to do."

"What did they do? Did the prince wake her up?" Journey asked. "Yes he did. The prince leaned down and kissed the princess and her eyes opened up."

"Yay! And they lived happily ever after right?" Journey asked.

Taylor looked at me and smiled. We both said, "Yes they did." We all did.

In the beginning I told Taylor to never let go of his heart, because only then do you become a monster. But as time went by, I became his heart. And luckily for me, he never let go. Instead I watched his heart grow. Our family, our love, is so tightly nit, I know that we will never let go.

**The End.**

**A/N Wow. Okay thats it folks! The end. I might write a sequel but I have to finish some of my other stories first. Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me! Thank you all. This story wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I am still very happy with it. Thanks again and with lots of love, God bless,**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.  
**


End file.
